Charlie and Sam one-shots
by WallflowerWeasley
Summary: It's a bunch of different instances from Charlie and Sam's life when they are together, like dating, the proposal, marriage, kids. Rated M for some mature content. Review!
1. Chapter 1

AN: hi guys I'm gonna post random one shots of Cham(CharliexSam) because I feel that there's not much I can do with my last story, and because I think it needs to be done because they deserve a good life together. Enjoy and review!

Charlie held his love, his girlfriend close to him as the cold wind brushed against their bodies. Once a shy, skinny boy, Charlie had grown to be a fine young man with enough confidence to go up on stage and start singing if he had to. His muscular arms were wrapped tightly around the only girl he ever loved. All that mattered to him in that moment was Sam in his arms and her head snuggled up in the crook of his neck as they walked in a park close to the college they both went to. They walked in silence until Sam asked, "Charlie, do you ever think about, you know, us?"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, something permanent, like marriage?"

"Yeah, I do think about a life with you. It would be one hell of a life."

Sam laughed that beautiful laugh that Charlie loved so much. "Really?" She asked.

"Of course! I mean, every moment with you is my happiest time, I sure would like to be this Happy all my life."

"Did you really mean for it to sound this deep?"

"No."

"I thought so."

"I meant what I said you know."

"I know."

"Do you ever think about it Sam?"

"I do, and I think it is possible, we have been dating since three years now. Do you think it is possible?"

"Yeah I do. And I'd like it very much."

"Me too."

They kept walking in peace, and Sam felt protected, because she knew that her boyfriend will take care of her.

AN- sorry that was short, but I am a little low on time at the moment. I promise I will write longer chapters. So, did you guys like the fluff? And the idea of them getting married? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Perks one shot 2

AN: hi guys! I'm gonna try and make this longer, in this one shot we are dealing with Sam being tormented because Charlie is not asking her out and she has a massive crush on him.

Charlie is a junior in school, and Sam is a sophomore in college. Enjoy and review!

Sam didn't think she could tolerate this any longer. Why do guys have to be so ignorant? Just when she thought that he was an exception to this sad situation, there you have it. All guys are the same in one way or the other. Well, she couldn't say that Charlie didn't have his reasons, having a breakdown and remembering something that important right after they were going to do it, but it's not like she would judge him or anything, she would never do that. Having gone through something sort of similar, she understood that it was hard for him to cope. Why doesn't Charlie ask me out already? Sam thought. But why can't she ask him out? She did think about going for it and asking him, but she thought it would be a little strange since she told him not to think about her that way, and she ended up thinking about him that way all the time. It wasn't her fault that she had a ginormous crush on him, she wasn't even sure if she could call it a crush anymore. She was in love with him. Who can not love Charlie? Sam felt different when she was with Charlie, she didn't feel small, he never let her feel small because he treated her with respect and made her laugh when she was upset and listened when she had something to say and understood and didn't judge her when she told him something. The way his blue eyes shine in the sunlight and become a beautiful shade of green and the way he... She was getting carried away again. It wasn't like his looks helped her misery. He just got better looking every time she saw him. He was getting less skinny and more muscular, it was murder to her eyes trying not to stare at him.

Okay, if he won't do it, then I will ask him, and he's gonna say yes. But how was she so sure? What if he really didn't think about her that way anymore? What if he said no? No, Charlie would never say no to her, just so he could make her happy. What if he said yes but didn't think about her that way? Then the worst came to her mind. What if he'd started liking someone else? She was going to have to ask him. But she didn't want this to affect their friendship in a bad way, her friendship with Charlie meant the world to her. They could still stay friends, Charlie would go out of his way to cut out the awkwardness if he said no. She was still in school so she would call him and ask, because she didn't think she could say a word about this in front of him. She went over to the phone in her dorm room and froze. What was she going to say? "Hey Charlie, remember how I told you not to think about me that way? Yeah, so I fell in love with you and I want you to think about me that way. When will our first kiss as a couple be?" That's stupid and self centred. She could do this.

She dialled his number and the phone rang.

"Hello?" Charlie's deep voice said.

"Hey Charlie." She could almost hear him smile over the phone, that's a good sign, she thought.

"Hi Sam! How're you doing up there?"

"Uh-I'm, I'm great! How about you?"

"Yeah, it's okay. There is something, though." He said somewhat sheepishly.

"What? Is everything okay?" She asked, suddenly worried, was her Charlie okay? Wait, "her Charlie"? Really?

"I-I think my school's going crazy." As he said that, Sam could see him run his hand in his hair over the phone. He did that when he was embarrassed.

"Well, school is crazy. But what happened?"

"No, never mind. I'll tell you some other time."

"Shut up and tell me."

"How can I shut up and talk at the same time?" She could hear his smile when he said that, the crooked one he gave when he teased her.

"Charlie, do you want me to cut the phone?" She knew this would work.

"No! No! Don't cut the phone!" He said quickly. She chuckled.

"So are you gonna tell me or what?"

"Okay. Well, I don't know why, but people, especially girls, they stare at me. I'm trying to think what I've done in the last few weeks that would creep them out so much, but I can't think of anything. My life is really boring that way." He said nervously.

She knew why they stared at him, and she wanted to poke their eyes out. Innocent and ignorant Charlie.

"I think I know why they're staring at you." This was a perfect way to start.

"Really? Why? It's driving me crazy, please tell me." She wanted to hug him when he said that.

"Well, you see... Well... You've sort of changed, recently." She started.

"I have?" She could hear him raising an eyebrow, she was sure he did that.

"Well, yeah. Haven't you noticed?" This distracted her. How could he have not noticed?

"Uh, no. I look pretty much the same. How have I changed?"

Oh god.

"Well, you'vegotenbetterlookingandwilly ougooutwithme?" What did she just say?

"Um, I didn't quite catch that, can you say it again?" Why was he so nice about everything?

"Yeah, sorry. Well, you know, you're going through a phase where there are changes-"

"Sam, I know what puberty is."

"Oh. Right."

"Okay, let's get this over and done with. Charlie, you have started to look really, really, really good, and by good I mean handsome. Really really really handsome." She sort of yelled at him, she hoped he didn't notice.

"Oh."

They were silent for what seemed like hours. She thought she had lost the line when he said, "This is awkward."

"Tell me about it."

She had to say it now. She started,

"Charlie, I was just wondering, do you still think about me the way I told you not to?"

"You know I always think about you the way you told me not to. I'm still trying not to do that."

"Have you had any luck?"

"No."

"That's good."

"It is?"

"Yes, because you've got me thinking about you that way too. Idiot." He was silent for a very long time. Sam was starting to get worried.

"Please excuse me while I go and sit on the couch for the rest of the day and try to remember what my name is." Oh Charlie. She laughed.

"Your name is Charlie and-"

"And you are my girlfriend."

"You know you just made a seemingly impossible task very easy."

"Oh well..."

"Hey, can you come over?"

"Now?"

"Preferably. If its too inconvenient then don't worry about it. "

"No, I'm on my way. See you."

"Great, see you."

They kissed when he came to see her. And Sam felt infinite.

AN: how was that? I know Charlie does not sound like him but he's a junior here and he's changed. Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: so in this one Sam and Charlie have been dating for a very long time and Sam is twenty seven and Charlie is twenty four. And Charlie is thinking of ways to propose to her.

Charlie knew that Sam was the one for him all along, but he had never planned a proposal. They had been going out since seven years now and people had started to ask them about marriage plans. Sam would give Charlie meaningful looks, and those looks would never go unnoticed. He had finally decided that they were stable enough to get married, him being a published writer and she working at a successful record label. They had been living together in a big, cozy home for two years. When Charlie bought it, he thought there would be enough room if they ever thought of starting a family. Sam had invited Mary Elisabeth and Alice over for lunch and he wasn't allowed when he heard their conversation.

"So, Sam." Mary Elisabeth started.

"Yeah?"

"How are you and Charlie doing?" Alice asked.

"We're doing great, Charlie's in the process of writing another book, he says I'm gonna be one of the characters in it. He won't let me read it though, he says I'll get the first published copy and I can find out what happens." Charlie smiled at this, because the book Charlie was writing was about his freshman year, when he met his friends.

"I mean, how are you both doing? As a couple?" Alice asked again.

"Um, we're great... Why are you asking me all this? Charlie and I are fine, we are totally together and in love. You have nothing to worry about." Sam said, sounding slightly irritated.

"Oh, that's-that's good." Mary Elisabeth said.

"Okay. What's going on here? You both are up to something, aren't you?" Sam said.

"No! We were just wondering, when are you both...you know..." Alice trailed off.

"Getting married? I don't know, I'm waiting for him to ask me. I know he will, I just don't know when." Sam sighed.

Charlie didn't stay long enough to listen to the entire conversation. He called Patrick and told him to come to the local restaurant as soon as he could. Charlie walked towards the door and Sam asked, "Hey, are you going somewhere?"

"Hi girls, yeah I'm going to meet Patrick. How are you doing?" Charlie replied.

"We're doing great, thanks." Mary Elisabeth and Alice said.

"So I'll be off now." As he said that he walked towards Sam and gave her a small kiss and whispered, "Love you". Sam replied, "Love you. Bye."

Charlie drove over to the restaurant and parked his car. As he was walking towards it he saw Patrick going in. Charlie called, "Hey Patrick!" Patrick turned and saw Charlie waving at him. They both exchanged their hellos and got a table.

"So what's up, Charlie?"

"I'm going to ask Sam to marry me, I just don't know how I should pop the question. Any ideas?" As soon as Charlie said it, he got the perfect idea.

"Um-" Patrick started but Charlie said, grinning, "Thanks Patrick! You're the best!" Charlie ran towards his car and went to the nearest jeweller. He'd spent two hours looking for the perfect ring when he found it. It was a silver band with the infinity symbol and a small diamond perched in the middle. He bought the ring and went to the nearest post office and wrote a letter. He added stamps and everything to make it look convincing. He looked at his watch, it was almost seven. He put the ring in the envelope along with the letter. He drove home, satisfied but suddenly nervous. He wasn't sure what he was nervous about, but he decided to not think about it. He reached home, took a deep breath and pretended to take the letter out of the letter box. The box made a lot of noise so he was sure that Sam could hear him, and sure enough he saw Sam looking out the window of their bedroom from the corner of his eye. Charlie pretended to read what was written on the envelope and went in. He went up to their bedroom and found Sam sitting up on their bed and reading a book.

"I thought you weren't coming home tonight." Sam smirked.

"I'll always come home." He went over and kissed her.

"You've got mail." Charlie said, and he tried to keep his voice from going really high.

"Show me?" Charlie handed her the letter and went to the bathroom. He waited for fifteen minutes and decided to have a shower. He bathed for another fifteen minutes and came out. He got into his sweatpants and T-shirt and went out. He found Sam reading the letter and looking at the ring, with eyes wide open.

"You put stamps." Sam said, still in some sort of a daze.

"Uh yeah. Marry me." Charlie said, much more confident now. He sat on their bed, looking at her expectantly. Sam looked at him, and slowly a wide grin spread on her face. She lunged at him and crashed her lips into his. When they parted, panting, Charlie smiled and said, "I'll take that as a yes." And he slipped the ring on her finger. They celebrated their engagement all night in the special ways couples celebrate things.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: every couple fights, even Sam and Charlie. This one shot is about them having an argument and how they patch up. They're not engaged in this one.

Enjoy and review!

Sam had been waiting for her boyfriend to come home for about two hours now. She was furious, tonight was their movie night, so they could spend some time with each other. The last three weeks had been extremely busy for both of them, Charlie traveling for work and Sam had been given double work for the past month. They had not been able to spend any time together. Charlie promised Sam yesterday that they would watch a movie at home together and spend time with each other. Today afternoon he went out with some of his friends and hadn't returned. Sam tried calling him but it would just go to his voice mail. She had given up on the night, and was heading to bed when Charlie came running in. Sam didn't bother to hide her anger and ignored him when he said hi.

"Hey, look I'm sorry I'm late, we lost track of time and there was this big game and-" But Sam wasn't going to listen to his excuses.

She interrupted him, "Look, you screwed up and I'm not in the mood of listening to your stupid excuses. I'll be going to bed now."

"It's not an excuse, I just went out to have some fun! Why are you acting like this?" Sam could hear a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm not acting like anything! We were supposed to spend time together tonight! We haven't even spoken to each other for the past three weeks!" Sam spoke really loudly, and she was very angry. How could he even dare to get annoyed? It was his fault!

"I'm not going anywhere, am I? We can watch the bloody movie some other time! I don't understand, why are you so mad?" Charlie was yelling too now.

Sam couldn't take this any longer.

"You're not doing any favour to me by staying." She spoke(yelled) and looked him directly in the eye, but she soon realised she shouldn't have said that. Charlie made no effort to hide his hurt. She could see it clearly in his eyes. He looked at Sam emotionlessly, and said very quietly, "You shouldn't have said that." He grabbed his coat and went to the door. He wasn't leaving, was he? Sam could see how much she'd hurt him, and tears welled up in her eyes. She saw a pool of tears in his eyes too. How could she have said that? She knew that Charlie loved her more than anything else, how could she have doubted that?

"Where're you going?" She asked weakly.

"Out." He said in that same emotionless tone that Sam was terrified of. What had she done? He slammed the door and Sam sat on the floor, weeping and the evening's events replayed themselves in her head, the look in Charlie's eyes before he left, when Sam told him he wasn't doing any favour to her by staying. She dragged herself to bed miserably, cursing herself for screwing things up with Charlie and cried herself to sleep.

She was woken from a deep sleep when she felt two strong and familiar arms wrap themselves around her. She felt Charlie's soft lips come over to her ear and whisper softly, "I'm sorry Sam, I love you." He kissed her temple and before she could think she turned around and pecked him on the lips and snuggled into his chest. She was glad that their fight was over. And she could feel Charlie smiling softly.

AN: I'm sorry that was awful and short, but I'm having a real bad case of writers block. I'll come up with a better chapter soon! Review!


	5. Chapter

AN: hi guys, I'm having a writer's block so I'm gonna ask you. What do you want me to write? I'm gonna give the options-

1) kids

2) marriage ceremony

3) first few years of married life

4) first pregnancy

5) miscarriage

6) a day with their baby

7) second child

If there's something's specific you want me to write about please tell me! I need your help! Review!


	6. Chapter 5

AN: thank you so much for reviewing and letting me know what you want, it's helped me so much! Majority wants me to write about Sam's first baby with Charlie, so I'm gonna write about Sam's first baby with Charlie. They have been married for a year, Sam is twenty eight and Charlie is twenty six (this is sometime after Christmas). Enjoy and review!  
PS: I felt like doing a first person point of view, and i felt like doing both their PoVs and I might do something like a miscarriage or something because I'm crazy, and i might make it freakishly very long, so please bare with me... Enjoy and review!

Sam's PoV:  
I was waiting for Charlie to come home, so that we could see the test results together. I got two kits just to be safe. I wasn't sure if I was pregnant, but my period was a week late, and I had been eating a lot, and I would get sick in the morning sometimes. That's what happens when you're pregnant, right? When I told Charlie that I thought I was pregnant, he asked me if I wanted a baby. I thought about it for a while and Charlie waited patiently. When I thought of having a baby, a beautiful image came to my mind. It was a baby, with Charlie's black hair and blue-green eyes (a mix of our eyes), and Charlie's cute, understanding smile. And I knew that I wanted a baby. I told him that I wanted a baby, and I asked him if he wanted one. He smiled and said, "Of course I want a baby! She'll have your eyes." I laughed. He told me to get the kits and promised me that we'd see the result together. We weren't trying, but when we got married, we decided that I'd stop my birth control pill and if we got pregnant, we'd go ahead with it. I had to appreciate Charlie's planning, though, our home was big enough for three people, there was an extra room, too! It was just the perfect size for a baby. I think he thought about that when we bought the place. I didn't realise until now how much I really wanted a child, I'd be really disappointed if the result was negative. I sat on the sofa, a pharmacy bag with the kits inside next to me, waiting for my husband to come home. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear the click of the door. I jumped when Charlie said hi.  
I kissed him and asked, "Hi. How was your day?" Charlie slumped down next to me and undid his tie.  
"It was good, the publishing guy loved the book so I have a little paperwork to do." He never used the proper terms with me, because then he would have to explain what those people did. He showed me a pile of documents as wide as the length of my hand.  
"Oh yeah, you'll be done with it in no time!" He chuckled.  
"So you'll finally find out who your character is, huh?" He smirked and gave me a sideways glance.  
"You're killing me with all this suspense." I sighed a dramatic sigh. He put his arms around me and snuggled his head in my neck.  
"So you ready to take the test?" He mumbled from my neck and his breath tickled my skin, which made it very hard for me to focus and reply.  
"Ye-yeah, I guess. What if it's negative?" He held my face in his hands and said, "If it's negative, don't be too upset. I mean, if it is, then we'll try harder next time, if you know what I mean..." We'd been together for seven years and married for one year and he could still make my face red as a tomato.  
"Shut up." He smirked again.  
He grabbed the bag, took my hand and gave me an encouraging smile. "It'll be alright." He said it, and it was alright. I wasn't scared anymore, as long as Charlie was there with me, it would be alright. We went to the bathroom and Charlie waited outside for me to do my business. I came out with the stick in my hand and went to my side of our bed. I put the stick on my nightstand and sat down, with Charlie sitting next to me with his arm around my shoulders. I clutched his free hand real tight and he let me, even though my palms were sweaty. Charlie held me closer and said, "This is the longest five minutes of my life. If nothing, we'll learn the value of five minutes from this."  
"Yeah."  
I couldn't distinguish my feelings, I felt everything at once. Nervousness, anxiety, happiness, fear, everything. I played with Charlie's fingers as we waited. I put my head on his shoulder and he kissed my hair. I felt his head shoot up and he quickly grabbed the stick, and my heart did a gymnastics routine. Positive? Negative? What was it? I looked at him and his eyes were closed. "Um, Charlie? What are you doing?" I saw his Adam's Apple move, I guess he gulped. He looked even more nervous than me. He said, "Together." I nodded. "Together. 1,2,3." We looked at the stick and I almost fainted. It said... Positive. I was going to have a baby. Charlie's baby.

Charlie's PoV:

"Positive" I almost fainted. I looked at Sam and she sort of looked the same. I looked at that stick, and it hit me. We were having a baby. I looked at Sam and she looked at me. Her hand reached up to my face and closed my open mouth. I felt my hand reach up to her face and close her open mouth. It sank in and I couldn't help the grin that spread on my face. I wrapped my arms around her, picked her up and swung her around. She started laughing, and I started laughing, and we danced around the room in circles. I put her down, my cheeks hurting from smiling so much, but I still couldn't stop doing it. I'd only ever been this happy when Sam and I kissed for the first time in her room at her Christmas party and when got together and when we got married. She put her feet on mine, so she could be close to me. I hugged her tightly and she hugged me back just as tight. She pulled back, still grinning and she kissed me. We stayed like that for I don't know how long, but I knew that we were the happiest people in the world. We parted and Sam said, "I want to do the other test. Just to be sure." I nodded and handed her the other kit. She squeezed my hand and went to the bathroom to do her stuff. I paced back and forth in front of the bathroom door. Sam came out with the stick and this time we didn't sit down, we would just stand up and start pacing again. I put my arms around her waist from the back and held her close to me. She seemed stiff at first but then she relaxed, I was happy that could make her feel better. We kept staring at the stick, neither of us even blinking. We waited. This time Sam was the one to grab the stick.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"We'll see it together." She said.  
"Okay. 1,2,3." We opened our eyes and it was positive. We were really having a baby! I hugged Sam in the same position, and she whispered, "Careful, the baby." I smiled. I never did stop smiling.

XXXXLINEBREAKXXXXXX

*one month later*  
Sam's PoV:

"The baby's perfectly healthy. You both are doing great." Our doctor said. I felt so much better. Today was our second appointment, and I felt that something was wrong. I didn't tell Charlie, because he would get worried. Anyway we had the doctor's appointment today, so I would ask her. I did and I tried to make it sound like a normal question so Charlie wouldn't notice. He didn't notice, I'm glad everything went well.  
"Hey, everything's okay, why are you still worried?" I jumped. How did he know?  
"How did you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Creepily read my mind?" He laughed so hard he almost lost control of the wheel.  
"It's not hard to see, you're a really bad liar." He smirked.  
"Shut up. I'm hungry." He raised an eyebrow, for good reason because I had a bar of chocolate just before our appointment.  
"You or the baby?" He asked, eyebrow still raised.  
"Both of us. Your argument is invalid." I stuck my tongue out at him.  
We went to a diner for lunch. Charlie ordered macaroni and cheese and I ordered a double cheeseburger. Our food came and I attacked my burger. Double cheesy goodness. I looked up to see Charlie taking a picture of me.  
"Hey! That's not fair!"  
"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, I wouldn't miss it." He showed me the picture, careful not to let the phone in my hands. I had food all over my mouth and cheese was dripping down my chin. I looked confused and my mouth was open. "Fine, I felt like eating..."  
"Like a caveman..." Charlie muttered.  
"Charlie... You don't want to mess with a pregnant woman who's hungry." I threatened, and he looked scared.  
"Sorry." Charlie mumbled. We had fun. We went home and watched a movie till midnight. I guess I fell asleep because in the morning I was in bed and Charlie had an arm draped around my waist. I smiled and got up, careful not to wake Charlie. I felt something wet drip down my legs. I looked down and almost screamed. There was blood all over my shorts and it was dripping down my legs. I looked over to the bed and saw a patch of blood where I was lying. I ran over to Charlie and shook him violently.  
"What?" He said groggily. He looked at my side of the bed and then he looked over to me, his eyes went from my horrified face to my shorts. His eyes seemed to lose all the sleep.  
"Sam? What-"  
"Charlie, I'm supposed to be pregnant." He got up and put his sweatshirt on before I could say "help". He ran over to my closet and took out a pair of comfortable clothes. He materialised in front of me and said, "I'm taking you to the hospital. Can you take care of that?" I nodded, now in tears and took the clothes. He kissed me and said that everything was going to be okay. I went to the bathroom and got changed. I used pads and toilet paper to stop the bleeding from ruining my pants. I heard Charlie ramble over the phone. "Doctor, she's bleeding heavily... yes...yes... I'm bringing her to the hospital, she's just taking care of the bleeding... She'll be okay, right? And the baby?" My heart sank. The baby. I came out of the bathroom, and found Charlie collecting my reports and grabbing the car keys and his wallet. "Oh good, you're ready. Let's go." He stopped.  
"Fuck. My phone." I had never heard him use that word, he was really worried. He shoved his phone in his pocket and grabbed my hand. I found myself clutching his hand really tightly, and he held my hand just as tight, and I was grateful for that. He broke about ten traffic laws while driving, and there wasn't any police. We reached the hospital and found our doctor. She checked me and she looked solemn.  
"Sam, you are having a miscarriage. I am so sorry. Please don't lose hope, this is very common in first pregnancies. You will have children." I couldn't think. My mind was clouded with images of what my baby could have looked like, how happy we could have been, then I thought about Charlie. I needed to see him.  
"Doctor, where is my husband?" I sounded really croaky, I guess it was because of the crying. "He is waiting outside, I will send him in and give you two some privacy. I'm sorry, Sam." She went out and I was alone. My body felt like an empty shell, I wanted to scream but I wasn't sure if any sound would come out. I felt like I could cry for the rest of my life, and it still wouldn't cover the grief. I saw Charlie coming in and before I could control myself I croaked, "Charlie..." I couldn't continue because I broke down again. Charlie took me in his arms, stroking my hair, planting kisses on my hair. "The baby's gone, Charlie. I-it's g-go-gone." I broke into sobs again, and I felt his body shiver. He was crying, too. He had stopped crying as much as he used to, this was probably the first time in years he cried. We stayed like that, crying in each other's arms and Charlie said, his voice cracking, "He's happier, wherever he is, he's happier." He somehow always knew what to say, even now. And I felt better, thinking wherever my baby was, he was happier. Charlie kept saying it, and kept hugging me, and I wanted to stay in his arms forever, protected. He kept saying comforting nothings. I don't think there was anything else he could say, like "it's okay" or "everything will be okay" or anything like that, because I knew he could never lie to me. "Should we go home?" He whispered. "Yes." I whispered back. He helped me get up, and held me close to him, I liked the warmth. We drove home in silence, and Charlie's hand never left mine. I still couldn't process anything. Charlie stopped the car and came over to my side and helped me get out. I sat down on the sofa, and started crying again. I reached out for Charlie and he hugged me close to him. He didn't say anything this time, he just let me cry. He somehow always knew what I wanted, and I wanted to cry, so he let me. I curled up in a ball and he hugged me tighter.  
"I want to go to bed." I mumbled.  
"Okay, I'll change the sheets. Do you want to eat something?" He said. I nodded. "I want a banana." He nodded. He got me a banana and went to our room to change the sheets. I nibbled on the banana, still trying to process that I wasn't pregnant anymore. I threw the peel in the bin and Charlie came over and wrapped his arms around my waist. He steered me towards our room and I sat on the edge of the bed. I couldn't control the words that came out of my mouth, "Why did this happen to us?" Charlie looked down and sat next to me. "I don't know, Sam." I lay down and Charlie stroked my hair, still sitting. I pulled him down to lie next to me. He turned me around to face him and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I scooted closer to him and buried my head in his chest, and he hugged me tightly. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in an instant.

AN: so that's first pregnancy AND miscarriage! Thank you again for giving me your choices! Please keep telling me, as I am again clueless as to what to do for the next chapter. Review!


	7. Chapter 6

AN: hi peeps! I hope you liked the last chapter. I know it was depressing, but they had been too happy for too long... Anyway, a lot of people wanted to read about the marriage ceremony, so I'm gonna write about that. PS: I am from India, so weddings here are different and I don't know much about weddings with vows and stuff. I am writing this after doing my research, but if there are any inaccuracies please be easy on me. And you can always tell me what you want to read about, I am open to any suggestions, anything from or other than the options given. Please tell me! And this is first person PoV. Enjoy and review!

Sam's PoV:

I sat on my chair, in front of the giant mirror as twenty people try to make me look good for my wedding. My wedding. I was still getting used to the fact that I was getting married, and here I am, getting ready in our hotel suite for my wedding. Now that I thought about it, I couldn't believe who I was getting married to. I loved him more than anything else in the world and I knew he loved me the same way, maybe even more. I always loved him, it just took me longer to realise how much I really loved him. I remember when I first met him, shy and innocent Charlie. I remember when I told him not to think about me that way and I remember how much he tried, and failed miserably. I remember how he made me fall for him, and when I awkwardly asked him out on the phone. I remember our first kiss. I never admitted it, I never even told him how I felt when I kissed him. When our lips met, I wanted more, and as I was kissing him, I was having an argument with myself, reprimanding myself for wanting to make out with another guy when I had a boyfriend, and the other side just wanting to forget that somebody called Craig existed and never stop kissing him. I wanted to be his girlfriend, so I wouldn't have to feel guilty for kissing him. Maybe I would have kept going, but what stopped me was the thought that by not stopping, I would be using him, since I told him not to think about me that way and I didn't want to ruin our friendship or make things complicated and he didn't deserve that. I was glad I stopped, because if I hadn't, I would have had a lot of people to answer, starting with Charlie and myself. And it made that kiss more special, because we told nobody, and it was the one moment in that year that I could forget about the age gap and everything that was against our relationship and truly be him that way. And I think Charlie understood what that kiss meant to me, and what I wanted to give him with that kiss. And I think he knew that the kiss didn't mean he could think about me that way, he knew that I was his best friend, and I loved him, and he knew how I loved him and I thank him for understanding that. I don't think I could've ended up with anyone else, because Charlie is the only person who understands my life and the things that go on in my head, and he knows what it really means. He gave me the love and respect I always longed for, and he gave me so much more. He taught me things that no school or college or any other guy could've taught me. He taught me to come to terms with who I was, and feel okay about it, and he accepted who I was and loved me. I thought about my senior year, how much it changed me, made me a better person than what I used to be. I don't think I could've achieved that if Charlie wasn't around to guide me, even if all he did was listen and be a shoulder and understand.

My thoughts were interrupted when Alice squealed in my ear and probably damaged my hearing.

"Ouch! Alice, what is it?" I said exasperatedly.

"Look in the mirror, Sam!" Alice squealed. I looked in the mirror, and saw a beautiful woman. She wore a white dress, the skirt flowing down elegantly. Her hair was made in a simple braid, which went around her head like a hair band. She didn't wear a lot of make up, just a little blush and a brown eyeliner to make her green eyes stand out. Wow. I looked good. I couldn't wait to see Charlie's face.

"Hey Sam!" Patrick yelled from outside. What was he doing here?

"Patrick, don't you have things to do? For example, being Charlie's best man or something?" I yelled back.

"Yeah, but I was getting bored, so I thought I'll hang here. Charlie's not very good company right now." He yelled.

"Patrick, Charlie's always good company. You're not supposed to be here!" I yelled.

"Well he's not good company when he's getting married, I'm not gonna let him do this again. He's just pacing around, he can't wait to marry you, you know!" He yelled. I blushed, and the room burst into giggles and things like, "Oooohh somebody's anxious!" And, "Can't wait for the honeymoon, huh?" That one made me blush even more, which was strange since we had had sex many times. I guess since it was the first time after getting married, it was more special. "You all need to shut up! And Patrick, go away or I'm gonna send someone!" I yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere-" he stopped midway. Was that Charlie? Charlie's here! I heard him say something which sounded suspiciously like, "Leave my wife alone, man!" I thought my face would explode if I heard things like that anymore. "Hey! You're not even married to her yet- stop smirking!" He yelled, I don't know why, I thought Charlie was standing next to him.

"Don't yell! I'm standing right next to you!" Charlie yelled. I laughed.

"Don't worry about him Sam, I'm taking him away-"

"Noooo!"

"He won't be bothering you anymore. And by the way, I can't wait to marry you." He yelled at me through the door. I didn't blush this time, and I didn't care that my bridesmaids were giggling like crazy. I yelled back, "Me too! Yeah take him away!" I laughed and walked away from the door. I was still smiling to myself when I realised that I was still being stared at and giggled at.

"What?"

"Well, you said you can't wait to marry him." Mary Elisabeth said.

"Yeah...?"

"That's so cute!" Alice squealed. She had been squealing a lot all through the process of the wedding preparations.

"Okay, girls! That's enough teasing now. Now let me see my little girl." My mom said. I did a three sixty and she gasped and started crying.

"Mom! Why are you crying? I'm only getting married, I'm not going to war or anything." I whined.

"Sam, you don't see your daughter getting married everyday. Oh dear, Charles is a lucky man." My mom said. She insisted on calling Charlie "Charles", I told her that his name is not Charles, but she said that Charlie was a nickname for Charles. I've given up on convincing her now.

"Thanks Mom." I hugged her.

"Now, we need to give you something blue." My mom gave me a beautiful hair clip, with blue jewels.

"Something borrowed." Charlie's mom came over to me and gave me the bracelet she was wearing.

"Mrs.-"

"Call me Sue." She stopped me.

"Sue, you don't need to-"

"Sam, I need to, because my son chose a beautiful girl to marry. You changed his life, you know."

"He changed mine." That was all I could say.

"Something old." My mom took out a pearl necklace and fastened it around my neck.

"It's my grandmother's. She gave it to my mother when she got married, my mother gave it to me when I got married, and now I'm giving it to you." I had tears in my eyes.

"Guys! You'll ruin her make up! No more emotional moments!" Alice squealed in panic. I guess all she ever did these days was squeal.

"Calm down, Alice. Now, something new." Charlie's mom said. She handed me a bag with clothes. I looked at her questioningly, and she said, "Your travel clothes! That's what you'll wear after the reception!"

"Oh. Thanks Sue." I said. I didn't want to think about the honeymoon, it made me nervous.

"Okay people! It's time!" Mary Elisabeth yelled over the chaos. Oh my god. I was going to get married to Charlie in less than five minutes. It's okay, I always knew this day would come, and I guess I knew it would be Charlie.

As if reading my mind, my mom said, "It's okay to be nervous Sam. Even if you've gone out with him since you were a baby-"

"Mom!"

"What I'm trying to say is that it's okay that you're nervous. Don't worry about it." My mom smiled.

"Thanks mom." I smiled.

My dad walked in, and said, "It's time to go, Sam. Come." He looked a little red. Had he been crying?

I didn't ask him, I took his arm and we walked towards the garden. My heart was beating so fast, i thought it was going to beat right out of my chest. We waited before the aisle for the music to play. I stood there, wanting to run to Charlie, I couldn't wait to marry him. I wasn't nervous anymore, this was meant to happen. I was anxious to go hold his hand and say my vows, I was anxious for him to kiss me after the minister says "You may kiss the bride". The music started and my heart did a somersault. I walked down the aisle as slowly as a snail, that's how I was told to do it. Time seemed to slow down, why did this aisle have to be so long? I almost tripped when I saw Charlie. He looked amazing in his handsome tux. He didn't (or couldn't) do anything about his hair, he just cut it off so that his spiked up hair looked good. He was beaming at me, he was practically bouncing on his heels. I guess he was anxious to marry me too. After a seemingly never ending walk, I reached the altar. My dad took my hand and placed it in Charlie's hand. He said, "Don't hurt her." He said confidently, "Never."

We stood facing each other and grinning, and the minister started rambling about the sacred union and everything. It was time for the vows. Charlie started, never taking his eyes off me, "I promise to love you no matter what, I guess that's sort of a given." The crowd laughed, but I didn't do anything, I just looked at him.

He continued, "I promise to hold you when you need the arms," He still remembered.

"I promise to be a shoulder when you need to cry, I will laugh when you joke, even when the joke is not funny," the crowd laughed again. I was tearing up, there could be no better vows than these.

"I will make you laugh when you're down, I will listen when you have something to say, I will be aware, I will tell you what I need and lastly, I will take you shopping very often." The crowd laughed again, I just wanted to kiss him. It was time for my vows.

"I don't think my vows can be better than yours, but I promise to try and love you as much as you love me, I promise to make my jokes funny, so they make you laugh," the crowd laughed again and somebody said, "These are the best vows ever!" It was probably Bob. I finished my vows (AN: she obviously said more than that, but I can't think of anything good, so just go with it).

He said, "I do."

I said, "I do."

The minster finally said, "You may kiss the bride." Charlie pulled me in his arms and smashed his lips with mine. I kissed him back with as much passion, I guess he realised where we were so he pulled away.

"This was our best kiss ever." I whispered to him.

"Congratulations." Was all he said.

He couldn't seem to stop grinning, and I couldn't stop doing it too.

AN: they're married! Yay! Lots of fluff, I know. But I'm a fluffy person. So please tell me if you liked it, I'm not getting a lot of reviews these days *sob*. I've mentioned it in a couple of my chapters that Charlie wrote a book about his freshman year, just go with it peeps, this is fan fiction! I'm thinking of writing a chapter where Sam reads the book, and we find out what she thinks about it. Please tell me if its a good idea. If not that, anything else you want to read about, from or other than the options given. Open to all suggestions! Review review review!


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: hello my dear readers! Thank you for reviewing and I want to make a special mention to KELLYRODYNM- thank you sooo much! I'm glad you liked my story. **

**Another mention to- KELLY ROBYN (I sometimes feel that both the Kellys are the same person...)- thank you for the suggestion! I will definitely give it a shot when I'm done with this series. Thank you! **

**Now, to the story. Everyone wants me to write about their first successful pregnancy, so I'll just have to write about that. But please note that this might suck a lot cuz I'm awkward when it comes to kids... This is 1st person PoV. Enjoy and review! I never mentioned this before but I DON'T OWN ANY OF STEPHEN CHBOSKY'S PERKY AWESOMENESS. I wish I did.**

Charlie's PoV-

It's been four months since the miscarriage, we were finally moving on. Sam hadn't taken it well, neither had I. But last night, after some tubs of ice cream and crying and movies, she decided that she couldn't sulk all her life because her pregnancy didn't work out. She said, "Charlie, I think we should start moving on and leave this horrible experience behind. It will always make us sad, but we can't sulk over it for the rest of our lives, right? I mean, it doesn't mean that we can't have children, right?" I smiled and nodded and pulled her close me. "I'm so proud of you." I whispered in her ear, and I was proud of her. She was so strong. She looked up at me and smiled, and I kissed her. But, we didn't stop and soon it was full on make out. I'm not going to go into details, but I think we all know what happened after that.

XXXXXXLINEBREAKXXXXXXX

*one month later*

I was driving home after a long meeting with my publishers about the marketing of my new book. I was really tired and I wanted to stop over at a diner to eat something when my phone beeped. A text from Sam. It said, "Hi, come home fast if ur free, need 2 tell u sumthin. Love you." What did she want to tell me? I replied, "okay I'm on my way. Reaching in 10 mins. Love you." I rushed home, thinking of all the things she might want to tell me about. I went to the living room and found Sam sitting on the love seat, how much it reminded me of our first pregnancy was scary. She jumped when I said hi. I sat next to her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"So, what's up, Sam?"

"Charlie, I think I'm pregnant." She looked very nervous. I could understand why, because I was suddenly very nervous too.

"Are you ready?" I really wanted a child, but Sam being prepared for it was more important. She took her time to answer, and I waited. She came closer to me and put her head on my chest, and I put both my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I really want a baby." She whispered.

"I know, Sam. I want one too, I just need to know that you're okay." She was silent for a while, and I felt her fingers at my waist playing with my shirt. After some time she looked up at me and said, "I'm okay." I smiled and kissed her head.

"I have the whole day off tomorrow. We'll get the test, and we'll do it together. Okay?" She grinned and hugged me tightly. She put her hands on my chest and whispered in my ear, "You're the best husband ever." I couldn't help the wide grin that spread on my face. I held her face close to mine and whispered, "Why, thank you. Well, I guess you're not too bad yourself." She narrowed her eyes and her hands traveled down to my stomach. Oh no. She started tickling me and I almost fell off the couch. I was laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes. I sneaked my hands to her sides, I knew she was extremely ticklish there. I slowly wriggled my fingers and her expression changed from a triumphant one to a horrified one. "Oh no you didn't." She said in a horrified tone. I grinned evilly and said, "Oh yes I did." I flipped our position around so I was straddling her hips. I tickled her her she started laughing very hard, and I saw some expressions on her face that I'd never seen before. "Oh my god! No... Stop! Oh...oh...no! Gah! Charlieee! You idiot! No! Charlieee!" I was laughing as hard as her, so I'm sure we both looked like retarded seals. I grew tired and I lay next to her. We both lay there, panting, and I realised that Sam was glaring at me. I didn't have time to defend myself and Sam started hitting me, "You... Are... So... Annoying! I... Hate... You!" I got one hit with every word. Before she could bruise me up further I held her really close to me so her hands couldn't move. I said, "I know, I love you too." She was still glaring at me, and I couldn't help but smile back at her. She wriggled out of my grip and stomped off to our bedroom. I chuckled and followed her. I found her laying in bed, pretending to sleep. I knew she was pretending because she was still scowling, and she never scowls while sleeping. I didn't say anything. I took a shower and got changed and went to bed. I smiled when I saw Sam, who was still pretending to sleep. I went really close to her and propped my head up on my elbow. I whispered in her ear, "I know you're awake, Sam. Stop scowling." She didn't say anything but I saw the scowl deepen. I chuckled and put my arm around her waist lazily, I knew she liked it when I did that. I fell asleep the moment my head touched the pillow.

I woke up next morning to find Sam snuggled up in my chest, I don't remember that happening. I smiled and hugged her tighter. I looked at the clock and it was ten am. We'd slept in. I kissed Sam's forehead and whispered, "Sam, wake up. We've slept in. Aren't you hungry?" She groaned and mumbled something about tickling pancakes. "Sam, I promise the pancakes won't tickle you. Come on, it's already ten."

"Shut up, Charlie." Sam mumbled from my chest. I didn't want to use my last weapon, but she left me no choice.

"Sam, we have to do the test today." She shot right up. "Who said I wasn't getting up?" She smiled a little too brightly.

"No one said that. Come on, let's get some breakfast, I'm sure you must be hungry." As if to prove my point Sam's stomach growled. I gave her a "I told you so" look and she gave me a "fine you win" look. We got changed and drove over to a diner. We ordered pancakes. The drive from the diner to the pharmacy store was silent, but her hand never left mine. I parked the car and we got out. I put my arm around her shoulders and she put her arm around my waist and held me close to her. We bought the kits, and the lady wished us good luck, and said something funny. She said, "Not a lot of men come with their wives to buy the test, you're a lucky girl." Sam said, "I know." And kissed my cheek. The drive home was even more silent, if possible. I could feel how nervous Sam was, and there was nothing I could say to her because my own throat was dry. Sam went to the bathroom to do her bit and I waited outside. She came out with the stick in her hand, and looked at me. "I can't hold it, Charlie. I'm so nervous I'll probably drop it." She gave me the stick and sat on the bed, her back facing me. I walked towards her, sat on the bed and held her close to me. I didn't want her to be so nervous and sad, I hoped that the test would make her feel better. She put her head on my shoulder and kept sighing, I kept brushing her hair with my fingers. We kept staring at the stick, waiting anxiously for it to show something. Gradually it started showing some colour and eventually it had a smiley face. Positive. Sam gasped and held my shirt in her hand. She looked at me with a fearful expression and I hugged her tightly. I whispered in her ear, "It'll be okay." She put her arms around my shoulders and scrunched up my shirt. She said something that surprised me, "I know."

XXXXXXXLINEBREAKXXXXXXX

*five months later*

Sam was starting her sixth month next week. The first trimester was extremely hard for us, especially her. She took special care of everything, ate properly, read a million books and pamphlets on baby care. I could understand why she was so worried, she wanted our baby to live and be healthy.

I was daydreaming about Sam holding our kid when she bellowed from upstairs, "CHARLIE!" I panicked and rushed up the stairs, three at a time and tripped on the last step. "What? What happened? Are you okay?" I croaked, panting.

"Charlie! Look!" I looked at her, and almost started daydreaming again. I shook those thoughts out and said, "What am I supposed to be looking at?" She sighed in exasperation and shrieked, "Can't you see? None of my clothes fit me! I'm getting so fat! If I keep going like this, I'll be as big as a balloon!" She started muttering things about guys being so ignorant and how it happened back then too (AN: she's talking about that time when she had a crush on Charlie and how he didn't ask her out). What was she talking about? I walked towards her and put my hands on her shoulders. She didn't stop rambling.

"Sam? Sam... SAM!" I yelled and she looked at me with an adorable expression. "Sam, that's what happens when you're having a baby. The baby grows, you get fatter. It's the sad reality of being pregnant." I felt her shoulders slump under my hands. "Now, if you put it this way..." "Sam, there's no other way to put it." She giggled, and said, "Well, I need to buy stretchable clothes, because I'm obviously gonna get bigger, aren't I?"

"They make stretchable clothes?"

"Not really, they're just really lose so by the time you're in your third trimester and really huge, you have clothes that fit you. They call it maternity clothing or something."

"Okay... So when do you want to go?"

"Now. It's an emergency, love." She batted her eyebrows and pouted.

"Sam, no need to call me love, I'm gonna take you anyway. Wedding vows, remember?" I sighed.

"You're awesome. Let's go!" I trudged behind her.

XXXXXXXLINEBREAKXXXXXXX

*8th month of pregnancy*

We were all on the edge these days, especially me. I never laid my eyes off Sam. Although she was due on the seventh of next month, the doctor said that the baby could come anytime. Both our families would come to visit all the time. Our mothers, Patrick and my sister were practically living with us. Sam was very snappy these days, if you got her chocolate bar three seconds late, you'd be lucky to be alive. I didn't generally face her wrath, because either Patrick or my sister or one of our moms would give her chocolate. She would usually snuggle up beside me and put her head on my shoulder, and I was supposed to brush her hair with my fingers so there was no way I could move. I was completely fine with that. Though the moments when she gasped and grabbed my hand and put it on her belly for me to feel the baby kick were the moments when we were infinite. We would grin at each other, and even though we never shared it with each other I knew we were thinking about soon having our baby in our arms. And in these moments I felt happy in a way that I'd never felt before. It was a warm feeling, right in the pit of my stomach, and it felt safe. I still don't think those are the right words to describe that feeling, and I don't think I can ever accurately describe that feeling, I can just make feeble attempts, and I think I'm happy with that. We didn't find out the baby's gender, Sam wanted it to be a surprise. When I asked her how we were supposed to buy clothes for the baby, she said she'd get clothes which would look good on both boys and girls. She did, and they were amazing.

"Ouch!" Sam gasped.

"What happened? Is it time?" I asked in panic.

"Your kid is strong, Charlie. Kicks hard." Sam said, grinning.

I bent down to her belly and said,"Hey, don't give mommy all this trouble-" Sam smiled, "-alone." Her smile vanished. "Alone?"

"Well, yeah. I'm going to take lessons from Patrick on how to do epic pranks on you with a baby, I'm sure he has something. Don't you?" I looked at him, and he grinned evilly and nodded his head really hard. Sam slapped my shoulder, though she was laughing. "Good luck with that. My baby will not prank his mommy. I know it." Sam said, with her nose slightly turned up.

"How do you know that for sure? My baby might want to have some fun, so you can never really know." I argued. Sam looked like she was going to say something clever when Patrick raised both his hands, to stop our discussion.

"Guys! The most important issue remains unresolved and yet you sit here laughing your heads off?" I sometimes just don't get why he talks like that.

Sam said, "Baby's room?"

I said, "Check."

"Baby's clothes?"

"Check."

"Night bag and clothes for hospital if baby comes unannounced?"

"Check."

"Lots of food in the fridge?"

"What?" Patrick and I said together.

"That, gentlemen, is also a very important issue. I mean, I get hungry. Carrying a baby is a lot of work." She patted her belly.

"Yes, Sam. There's lots of food in the fridge." I sighed.

"Well, that's everything. What is this unresolved issue that you speak of, Patrick?"

"The baby's name! You can't be calling her "Baby" when she's sixteen!" Patrick shrieked. I completely forgot about that. I looked and Sam and she looked horrified.

"Oh my god! I forgot the most important task! Wait, her? Patrick, we didn't find out the gender of the baby, it might not be a girl."

"But what if it is? Will you call her, oh I don't know, "Johnny"?"

"Patrick has a point, Sam. We should start thinking of good names."

"Yeah. Okay, if its a girl?"

"Susan?"

"No, too overused. I mean, everywhere you look, there's someone called Susan." I nodded.

"I once met a guy called Susan." Patrick said.

"Right. Uh, April?" I said.

"I like that. So first name, April." Sam decided.

"Middle name?" I asked.

"Patrick!" Patrick said.

"Patrick, don't you think 'April Patrick Kelmeckis' is a little too weird?" I asked. Sam sighed.

"No, I think it's awesome. What else can you think of?"

"'April Elisabeth'?" I suggested.

"That's great! I'm going to call Mary Elisabeth. She'll be thrilled." Sam said excitedly.

"If it's a boy?" I asked.

"Franklin?"

"Too ancient." Patrick said.

"Ancient?" Sam asked.

"That's right. Ancient. How many little boys do you meet who are called Franklin?"

"Good point. Dylan?" I said.

"No. Daniel? Matthew?" Sam said.

I had to think about it. Those two were very good names.

"I think I like Daniel. What do you think?" I asked.

"Yeah, Daniel's good. Middle name?" Sam asked.

"Patrick." Sam was surprised and so was Patrick, because I was the one who said that. But Sam smiled at me and nodded, and got a little teary.

"You're really going to name your kid after me?" Patrick asked seriously.

"If its a boy, I want to. If Sam's okay with it." I looked at her, and she said, "I'm okay with it. I think it's a great idea." Patrick lunged at us, well more at me because of Sam and the baby.

"I love you guys." I'm not sure if was was serious.

"We love you too. Um, Patrick? Could you get off me please? Can't breathe...heavy..."

"Oh! Sorry." He got off.

"So, 'Daniel Patrick Kelmeckis' if its a boy and 'April Elisabeth Kelmickis' if its a girl. Perfect." Sam said, satisfied.

We went to bed early that night, and the next two days were uneventful apart from the occasional family visit.

It was about four o'clock in the morning when Sam shot up and started shaking me violently to wake up. "Okay, I'm up. What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's time! Lets go!" She said that and I seemed to lose all my sleep. I ran out of bed and grabbed my sweatshirt and put it on. I looked over at Sam and she was up and dressed, flinching. I rechecked everything, car keys, wallet, night bag. I walked over to Sam and and put my arm around her to help her walk down the stairs. We entered the car and by then she seemed to be in a lot of pain. I asked her if she was okay and she said, "Of course I'm not okay! I'm having a bloody baby! In case you didn't know, that hurts! A lot!" We reached the hospital and checked her in. The doctor said something about her being ready and having enough contractions and took her away to prep her for the delivery. I put her stuff in the hospital room and called our families. One of the nurses called me. I rushed to Sam and she was shrieking in pain. It broke my heart to see her like that. I sat beside her and held her hand. The doctor said, "Now Sam, I want you to push very hard. All the pain will be gone and it'll be worth it." She started pushing and crying and sweating all at the same time.

"You can do it, Sam. You're so strong. We'll get to hold our baby soon. Just a little more and it'll be over." I said things like that to keep her going, because I could see she was getting tired. She pushed one last time and relaxed. I ran my hand over her head and she smiled a little. My heart did a somersault when I heard a baby cry. It was my baby. I looked at Sam and said, "You did it. I'm so proud of you." She smiled and croaked, "We did it, Charlie. I couldn't have done it without you. I'm sorry I broke your fingers." I chuckled, but soon realised that my hand did hurt a lot. The doctor entered and said, "Congratulations, it's a girl. You did great Sam. You too, Charlie."

"April." I said to Sam, she was grinning.

"Is she healthy?" We asked together.

"Oh yes, she's perfectly healthy. We're doing some tests to see her vitals, and the vaccines and everything. You can see her in half an hour." She left the room. I took Sam in my arms and hugged her tightly, she didn't do anything because she was tired. I whispered in her ear, "Congratulations, mommy." She laughed and said, "You too, daddy."

Sam was soon shifted to the hospital room and we met our family there, someone even put Mary Elisabeth on the phone. Everyone asked together if it was a boy or a girl. I had to yell over them, "Guys! It's a girl!" They all patted my back (Sam fell asleep so they couldn't talk to her) and asked what her name was.

"Her name is April Elisabeth." I heard Mary Elisabeth gasp and everyone said it was a beautiful name. Mary Elisabeth was still quiet. She finally spoke, "You named your daughter after me?"

"I thought it was kind of obvious." Everyone laughed.

"But... Why?"

"Because your one of our most special friends, especially Sam. Though if you're not happy, we can change it, you know."

"No! I'm happy! Of course! I just...thank you, Charlie."

"You're welcome." I smiled.

I went inside the room and found Sam sleeping soundly, a small smile plastered on her face. I sat beside her and stroked her hair, and the nurse came in with a bundle of blankets in her arms. My heart stopped for a second. She was holding my daughter. She handed me the bundle and I gasped. She was beautiful. She soon started crying. I rocked her back and forth in my arms, kissed her forehead and whispered, "Shhh... Hey sweetheart, I'm your daddy. Now can you do something for me? You see, mommy is very tired and she's sleeping. So I need you to be a good girl and keep quiet so that she can rest. Can you do that?" She stopped crying and smiled, just like Sam. She'd got Sam's brown hair and my blue eyes. I caressed her little face with my finger and she grabbed it with her tiny hand and I started crying a little. How could somebody be so perfect? She was my little girl, and I loved her so much, even though I had known her for only five minutes. I walked around the room with April in my arms, I patted her back and she seemed to like it. She too drifted off to sleep, pouting a little and I kissed her again. I sat on the chair and saw Sam looking at me, smiling with tears in her eyes. I walked over to her with April and said, "Hey, meet April. She's amazing." I handed her to Sam. She gasped and looked at me with wide eyes. "She's so beautiful." I nodded and put my arm around her shoulders. We both looked at our daughter, and then at each other, and in that moment, I swear, we were infinite.

AN: you will not believe how hard this was to write. So I hope you liked it and I'm still open to suggestions! Please please please review!


	9. Note

**Hi readers! I'm sorry I'm posting another author's note chapter, but I'm not getting a lot of reviews these days and I don't know what to write about. So for now I think I'm gonna take a break from the series and upload another story I'm working on. I'm gonna rate it M because I might add a lemon or just some citrus juice, and swearing. And it's another Charlie and Sam story (I ship them real hard), I'm gonna shut up now. So my point is that I need more suggestions if I continue this story. **


	10. Chapter 8

AN: hi guys! Now I got this really good suggestion by a guest reader, so I'm gonna write about that. Their honeymoon! Please review this story and the new one! Enjoy and review!

Charlie's PoV:

I was still having a hard time processing the fact that I got married today. And who I got married to. The entire day replayed itself in my head as I changed into my shirt and jeans, my travel clothes. Travel clothes. I was getting dressed for my...honeymoon. My honeymoon, on which I was going, with my wife, Sam. We were going to Rio, and I had rented a beach facing vacation home from a family. I found that extremely weird, because that family bought that place, but never used it and rented it out to people, and those people could rent it for as long as they liked. I guess they needed the money. I rechecked my stuff and there was a knock on my door. "Charlie! It's time to go for your honeymoon!" Patrick said in a teasing tone. I ignored it and put on my jacket and came out. Patrick snatched my bag and carried it down the hall of the hotel. I was going to meet Sam at the elevators, since we were supposed to go out the lobby together. I wondered if she was as nervous as I was, probably not. The whole honeymoon thing freaked me out, so I decided to push that out of my head and just think about seeing Sam. Patrick was racing ahead of me, I don't really know why. We reached the elevators and Sam and one of her bridesmaids walked in at the exact same moment as us. She looked beautiful, I guess she always looked beautiful. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a shawl to keep her warm. We walked over to the elevator and I slipped my hand in hers and she smiled. As we entered the elevator I felt Sam squeeze my hand tighter than she had been. She was nervous, after all. I looked at her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she relaxed. Patrick turned around and said in a very business like tone, "Okay, love birds. I want you to give your best smile. Show those pearly whites of yours!"

Sam sighed and gave a really weird smile, and I burst out laughing. She turned to me with that weird smile, which just made me laugh harder and I held my stomach. She looked at me and started laughing too and we both stood there laughing while Patrick scowled. We reached the lobby, with wide grins on our faces as we walked out, occasionally chuckling. We said our goodbyes to everyone and looked embarrassed when our moms started crying and sat in the backseat of our chauffeur driven car to the airport. I looked at Sam and she smiled, and I smiled back. We reached the airport and did the running around that had to be done to catch a flight. The flight itself was freakishly long and occasionally turbulent, but we landed smoothly. I had also rented a car for the trip, it was waiting for us when we arrived. Sam gave a nervous but excited smile and we drove off to the house. Sam didn't know we had a house to ourselves for our honeymoon, she thought we had a suite booked in a hotel. I thought a house would give us more privacy and Sam liked beaches, so it was the perfect place. She looked confused when I went in the other direction. I said, "Don't worry. I haven't lost my way." She nodded but still looked confused. The entrance of the house faced the road, but the back porch opened up to the beach, so we could go to the beach anytime we wanted. Sam looked really confused when I backed up in the driveway of the house. I figured it would be a good idea to tell her that we weren't staying in a hotel. But Sam spoke first.

"Charlie... This is not a hotel. Um..."

"I know it's not. This is where we're going to stay."

"So...we're not living in a..."

"No, we are not. The entire place is ours for as long as we want."

She still looked confused, so I decided I should show her around. We got out and I got our luggage out of the car and put it in the living room. I reached for Sam's hand and said, "Do you want to have a look around?"

She looked confused but took my hand and said, "Yeah, I guess." I walked her around and said things like, "This is the living room, that's the kitchen, that's the pool table right there..." We reached the back porch and I said, "This is the back porch, and that's the beach, so we can go whenever we want." Sam didn't say anything for some time, she looked like she was thinking about something. But finally she said, "So, we can go for long walks at night when it's not crowded as fuck?" I couldn't help but laugh at that one.

"Yes, Sam. We can go for long walks whenever you want. Full access." Sam grinned widely and said, "Awesome! You're so cool Charlie." I smiled and put my ams around her waist and she put her hands on my chest, and we kissed.

I took her upstairs and again said things like, "That's the kitchenette, stocked with junk food of all kinds, if we ever need a midnight snack..." The kitchenette was a particular favourite of Sam's. "...that's the gym." I walked her over to a double door, for some reason I was very nervous about this room. I felt Sam tense too, but I ignored it, I didn't want to embarrass her. I opened the doors and said, "This is our bedroom, and that's the bathroom over there, and that's the closet." Sam's hand left mine and she looked around. She opened the sliding door to the balcony and walked out. I followed her and stood next to her. She put her arm around me and I put my arm around her. She smiled at me and said, "Cool place. I think it's definitely better than a stinking hotel suite. You had me at the beach." I smiled and said, "I'm glad you liked it, Sam."

She put her head on my shoulder and we were quiet for sometime. I didn't think there was anything we needed to say, we were just there. And I think, sometimes being there is enough. It was enough on that balcony.

Sam said, "Do you wanna go for that long walk on the beach?" I smiled and said, "Sure. Do you want to go now?"

"I think we should change first. I start feeling uncomfortable if I wear my travel clothes for too long." I nodded and got our luggage from downstairs. I wore black shorts which were also my swimming trunks and a plain white T-shirt. Sam looked amazing in a black tank top and denim shorts. I think I had been staring because she started smirking at me. I gave a sheepish smile and she grabbed my hand and we walked out. We weren't wearing any shoes, so the sand tickled our feet. Sam told me about a lot of things, how nervous she was before the wedding, how beautiful she thought my vows were, and how she didn't expect me to remember everything she said that night before she went to Penn State.

"Why didn't you expect me to remember everything you said that night?"

"Well, I don't know. I've said so much to you in all these years, I didn't expect you to remember all of it." She shrugged.

"I do remember, Sam. At least I try to." She didn't say anything, but she looked like she was thinking about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I guess I still get surprised that you actually listen to what I say. Nobody else I was with ever listened. They just heard me and forgot that I ever said anything."

I stopped walking and stopped her too. I put my hands on her shoulders and said, "I don't think you would've married me if I didn't listen. I listen because what you say is important and it means something. And I think I would be disrespecting you if I didn't. And I don't think I could live with myself if I did that." She looked at me soft, and she had tears in her eyes. She hugged me really tightly. She pulled away and said, "Do you always think this much Charlie?"

I laughed and said, "I've been asked that before. Yes, I do think this much. But mostly about you."

She nudged me and said, "You're such a flirt."

"But you like it, don't you?"

"As long as it's with me, I don't care."

"Someone's possessive!" I smirked and teased.

"Shut up!" She playfully slapped my shoulder. We walked in silence for sometime. We sat on the sand with the water touching our toes, and we talked some more. I don't really remember what else happened, and I don't remember how we started making out, and I don't remember how I got Sam to straddle me, but I do remember that we didn't stop and what happened after that felt amazing.

There was a lot to do in Rio. We went for walks around the city, we ate the local food, which was amazing. We went swimming at the beach. At night, sometimes we'd go clubbing and get really drunk and have sex in the bathroom, or stumble back home and have sex in the bedroom, or we'd go for long walks on the beach or walk around the city. I took Sam for a really big music festival, and we stayed up all night listening to the music and then talking about our favourites. I couldn't have had a better honeymoon than this.

AN: how was that? Thank you for the suggestions, please keep suggesting! I'll be posting a new chapter soon, about how they broke up in college, thank you Guest! And I'll be updating "Years later" too. Please review both the stories! Review review review!


	11. Chapter 9

AN: hi guys! New chappie! I would like to thank "Guest" for this suggestion. Sam and Charlie are in college, and have been going out for a couple of years. Enjoy and review!

Charlie's PoV:

I just hanged out with Sam and her roommate, and I was walking out of her dorm room when I heard a girl screaming for help. It seemed to be coming from the end of the hallway, and I ran towards the room. I opened the door and found a girl alone. Then why was she screaming? When I saw her face, I recognised her as a girl from Sam's year, Joanna. When she looked at me, she gave me a weird look. I asked, "Are you alright? I heard you screaming for help. Is everything alright?" She came uncomfortably close to me and said, "Well, now that you're here, I'm perfectly fine." I tried to move away from her but she didn't let me. "If you're okay, then I'll go." I said.

"Oh, don't go! There's so much we need to catch up on." I realised what she was trying to do. She was hitting on me. "I'm sorry, but I don't think there's anything we need to catch up on. I think you know I'm in a relationship with someone, and she's in your year." I tried to go to the door again but she had a tight grip on my arm.

"I know. Sam. What do you see in her? I can give you so much more than her, believe me darling, you deserve so much more than that!" I was getting really angry. How dare she talk about Sam like that?

"I am very happy with my girlfriend. Don't ever talk about her like that." I growled. She gave me that weird look again and pushed me against the wall and said, "I love angry men, such a turn on." I tried to push her away, and I used a fair amount of force. But she smashed her lips into mine. I pushed her away really hard and she fell back. "I am dating Sam, and I love her and I am very happy. You can give me nothing. Stay away from me." I growled and went to the door, and my heart stopped. Sam was standing at the door, with a horrified expression on her face. She had seen everything.

Sam's PoV:

Charlie had forgotten his folder in my dorm room. I figured he would've reached the first floor and I headed for the stairs. I stopped because I heard muffled voices from the end of the hallway, and one of them sounded disturbingly like Charlie. What was he doing in Joanna's dorm room? I walked back to her door, and found it open. I looked in and saw Charlie and Joanna kissing. My body seemed to stop working, so did my brain. Charlie growled something at her and walked towards the door. I couldn't let him see me, but my legs couldn't move. Charlie, of all people. He froze when he saw me, that pulled me out of my shocked state. My shock changed to anger and I walked away from him. I thought I could trust him! And he would never break it.

"Sam! Sam! Wait! That was nothing! Believe me!" He yelled as he trailed behind me. I didn't stop and soon I was outside, near the parking lot. I turned around to find him running to me.

"That was nothing? You call making out with another girl nothing?" I yelled.

He shook his head violently and said, "Sam, I wasn't making out with her! She was screaming for help and when I went in she started flirting with me and-"

"And you being the gem of a person you are obliged. Didn't you?" I yelled. How dare he make excuses? I saw it myself!

"No! She crashed her lips into mine! I pushed her away!"

"Charlie, you can't prove my eyes wrong. You are as big an asshole as any of the other guys I've gone out with. I was crazy to think you were different."

"No, Sam! I didn't kiss her!" Did he think I was an idiot?

"So, was I hallucinating? Do you think I'm stupid? Or blind?" I yelled even louder. He was indirectly insulting me! I couldn't believe I was going out with him.

"No, Sam! Please-" I couldn't take it anymore. I was so angry I was numb.

"Charlie, just stay away from me. It's over." I said quietly. He looked so heartbroken it almost made me change my mind. But looking at what he did, he deserved to be heartbroken.

"No, please! Don't do this!" He begged.

"I can't go out with a guy I can't trust. Just leave me alone."

I walked away before he could say anything. I couldn't let him see the tears welling up in my eyes. It dawned on me that I wasn't in a relationship anymore. I thought we had something special, and I thought he felt it too. And I thought he could be the one. But he threw it all away.

I kept walking and found a place where there were no people, and I cried. I cried for hours, but the tears didn't seem to end. It was really late, I figured I should go back. I took the longest way back, and cried all the way. I wiped the tears off when I reached my floor. I felt another stab of pain when I passed Joanna's room. The door was closed, the curtains were drawn. I went in my dorm room and found my roommate, Katie sitting on her bed.

"I thought you were sleeping. Did I wake you?" I sounded weird, I guess that was because I cried so much.

"No, I was waiting for you. What's wrong, Sam?" I almost started crying again, but I controlled myself.

"I broke up with Charlie." She sat up and looked shocked.

"What? Why? You guys love each other so much!"

"I caught him kissing Joanna in her dorm room." I replied. Katie was quiet for sometime, she looked like she was thinking about something.

"I hope you're aware of the distinct possibility that she might have forced herself at him and that he might not have kissed her back?" My heart sank a little. He did say he didn't kiss her back. No, I saw what I saw.

"No, I saw them. She was eating him up!"

"Exactly. SHE was eating him up. Charlie wasn't eating HER up, right?" I sighed.

"What's your point?" I slumped down on my bed and sighed again. I felt so tired.

"My point is that Joanna is the biggest slut in the school, and she has had her eye on Charlie ever since he joined Penn. You both were just too in love to notice. I've seen the way she looks at him."

"Katie-"

"No, Sam listen. I mean, in Charlie's head, you are the only girl in the world, the only girl he can ever think about that way. You know my boyfriend? He's really good friends with him, and he says he sees girls hit on him all the time. But Charlie's too busy being in love with you to even look at them."

"Then what was he doing in her room? If he's so "in love" with me, what business did he have there?" I said rather aggressively.

"I know you're just going to stay mad, and won't try to find out what happened. So I'm going to find out myself. You will marry him, I just know it. And I'm not going to let you end it with him."

"You're high." I said and went to bed.

I didn't see Katie for two days. And I didn't see Charlie. I didn't want to admit it, but I missed him, a lot. Before, if there was anything on my mind, I would just talk to him and he would listen gladly, and tried to help out if there was anything that bothered me. Now, I kept it all to myself, because there was no one I could talk to about this, not even Patrick, because he wouldn't know what to say because he wasn't here. I needed Charlie.

Charlie's PoV:

I couldn't believe how much had happened in five minutes. Some girl forcefully kissed me, Sam...broke up with me, and I didn't see her again. Actually, I avoided all the places I could see her, because she wanted to be left alone and I didn't think I could do that if I saw her. I didn't go to the diner for lunch like I used to, I went to another place outside campus. My roommates tried to "cheer me up" by setting me up for dates, but I always said no. One guy I was good friends with, Katie's boyfriend said, "Hey Charlie, I know you didn't do anything. Just do what you're doing (staying away), and she'll come around."

Joanna didn't leave me alone. She kept pestering me to go out with her, and one day she crossed the limit again by throwing herself on me. I was so angry.

"Don't you understand I don't want to go out with you?! Just because you happen to be a really big liar, Sam broke up with me! If I start telling you how many relationships you've ruined, I'll probably be talking all night. Why can't you understand the simple concept of staying away from me?" I yelled. I didn't see her again after that. I did find a lot of people staring at me after my outburst, I guess it was rather public. I saw a mane of brown hair by a tree and my heart did a gymnastics routine. Was Sam that close to me? I was tempted to go and talk to her, but I couldn't pluck up the courage to go and do it. So, I went the opposite way. I went outside campus to have lunch and I ran into Katie in the diner.

She waved at me and said, "Hi, Charlie." I said a quick hi and sat in a booth away from her. Katie brought her stuff to my booth and sat down.

"Look, I know you're going to say. I'm a jerk and I broke Sam's heart, but that girl threw herself on me, I didn't kiss her."

She sighed and said, "Firstly, I wasn't going to say that. Secondly, that girl has a habit of throwing herself on guys. I just wanted to know your side of the story."

"Why are you trying to find out what happened?" She sighed as if it was completely obvious.

"I'm trying to find out because I don't want you guys to end. You are Sam's first serious boyfriend ever."

"Actually I'm second."

"No, you're first because you're the only one she's dated more than a year. Oh never mind! Okay. Tell me everything that happened after you left our dorm room."

I told her everything. How I heard her scream, how she gave me weird looks and said weird things, everything. Katie listened without interrupting. She nodded to let me know she was keeping up.

When I finished, she didn't say anything for a very long time.

But she finally said, "You're telling the truth. I know because of my psychology course and because your story adds up with everything I've found out. I'll take care of everything, just come to our dorm room day after tomorrow at five. And Charlie, thank you for staying away. It made things easier. Bye!"

She left without saying another word, but she did make me hopeful.

Sam's PoV:

Katie's gone crazy. It'd been three days since the...incident and I hadn't even talked to her! The only time I saw her was during classes and at night. She told me to wait for her in our dorm room today at six, because she wanted to tell me something very important. She was probably playing detective and trying to find out what happened that day. I didn't know how I felt about Katie playing detective, I didn't know what she would tell me, and I didn't know what I hoped for. Maybe I did, I just couldn't admit it, not even to myself. I left for our room at five-forty five, and reached exactly at six. I opened the door but she wasn't there, so I waited. She came running in after a couple of minutes and said, panting, "Hi! Oh, sorry I'm late. What's up?"

"You were supposed to tell me something." I sighed.

"Oh yeah. Charlie didn't do anything."

"What?"

"See, Charlie was going out and minding his own business when he heard Joanna scream for help. So, he did what any good guy would do, he went to her room to see if she was okay. Joanna, started flirting with him and he clearly said repeatedly that he was dating you and he was very happy. But then she pushed him against the wall and he tried to go away, but she kissed him, without warning. Then he pushed her fairly hard and said again that he was dating you and he was very happy and that she should stay away from him. See? He wasn't cheating on you. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." She explained.

What had I done? Charlie wasn't cheating! I had let go of probably the best guy I could ever find. Even if I apologised, he wouldn't forgive me. I had put some serious allegations on him. But I had to try, just to let him know I regretted doing what I did.

As if reading my mind, Katie said, "Don't worry, Sam. He's coming tomorrow at five. So, please sort it out with him. He really misses you, you know."

"I miss him too." That was all I could say.

The next day was torture. Time seemed to slow down. That really sucked, because I really wanted to meet Charlie and apologise. I quickly had lunch and ran for my dorm room. I reached at four and and found it empty. He wouldn't be here for another hour. I whiled away my time by doing my assignments and drawing on my notebook. Then I started thinking about Charlie and I, everything we went through together, all the good times we had with each other, and how much I missed him. I didn't realise I was crying, and I didn't hear the click of the door. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned and my heart did a somersault. Charlie was standing there, with that warm and understanding smile on his face. Without thinking, I got up from my chair and buried my head in his chest, and he held me while I cried and told him how sorry I was, and I stupid I was to think what I thought, and how bad I felt. I was going to say more but he brought my face close to his and kissed me. And I kissed him back. And he didn't let me go, he took me over to the bed and we lay down and kept kissing. When we pulled away for air, he said, "It was a tough time, but it only made us stronger. Don't apologise, Sam. It wasn't your fault." He kissed my tears away.

"But it wasn't your fault either. I blamed you for nothing. I'm so-" he broke me off by kissing me again. And he stayed with me all night.

AN: firstly, I apologise to anyone called Joanna, you know cuz she was evil and all. So, please review! And I'll be updating "Years Later" soon, so please review that also! And I'm still open to suggestions! Anything you want to read about. Review review review review!


	12. Chapter 10

**AN: hi guys... I'm just a little *sob* upset because *sniffle* I didn't get a single review for the breakup and patch up one shot and just 5 reviews on "Years Later" *blowing nose*. So in this one (I can't believe I'm still writing, I mean I got next to zero encouragement) we see Sam and Charlie with their daughter. I'm gonna change the tense in this one. THERE WILL BE M CONTENT IN THIS. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

Sam's PoV:  
I pour my coffee in the mug in the kitchen, when I hear a beautiful laughing sound. I walk to the living room, where I was playing with my daughter, April, to see her playing with the cushion. I laugh and watch, sipping my coffee, as she squishes the cushion to make it flat, and laughs when it rises up. She is turning two in two weeks, and we haven't planned anything. I decide to talk to Charlie about it when he comes home. He's great with April, he can make her laugh when everything else fails. And she loves being with him. Whenever he goes for business trips, she cuddles with me and pouts, and says, "Dadda, where is Dadda?", it's her way of letting me know that she misses him. I put my mug down on the counter and walk towards her. She sees me coming and and my heart melts when she grins a toothless grin, and holds out her tiny, chubby arms for me and squeaks, "Mama!" I sit down beside her and she crawls to my lap with the cushion and shows me her discovery, "See!"  
I say, "Wow, April! That's nice! Can I try?" I hold out my hands for the cushion and she gives it to me, watching eagerly what I do with it. I squish it, making it flat, and she laughs and says, "Yay Mama!" and claps her little hands. It rises back up, and she laughs even harder, and claps her hands and jumps on my lap, and I laugh with her.  
She busies herself with her cushion and I go to get the door when it rings. I open the door and my spirits lift up even more when I see Charlie's smiling face. He tackles me in a bear hug and I laugh. He whispers "Hi, Sam. What's up?"  
"Nothing much. My ridiculously strong husband is squeezing my ribs out. But I like it," I whisper back. He pulls my face close to his and kisses me very hard. I try to pull back, but he is so good I get carried away. His hands travel down my body and his lips move to my neck, then to my collarbone and up behind my earlobe. A moan escapes my lips and his hands start to travel up my shirt. That's when I stop him.  
He groans and asks, "Why did you stop?"  
I reply, "April. She can't wait to see her daddy. Don't you think she'll be curious when she sees the bulge in your pants?" He blushes and sighs, and I can't help but laugh and feel sorry for him. I put my hands on his shoulders and pull him closer, making sure the bulge brushes against me, and I hear a low moan from him. "All good things to those who wait, Charlie. We'll finish tonight," I whisper seductively in his ear, and he growls, making my heart skip a beat.  
I step back and take his hand, "Don't you want to see April? She has something to show you," I say. His face brightens up when I say her name. He takes care if his...situation and jogs to the living room, where April is still experimenting with her cushion. She doesn't notice him walking towards her quietly, she keeps deflating the cushion and watches it inflate again. I watch as he scoops her up in his arms and she squeals in delight and surprise. He dances around the room with April, who seems to be having the time of her life. He plops down on the sofa with April facing him on his lap, and I sit down beside him. She yells, "Dadda!" He kisses her nose, forehead and cheeks and coos, "Hey princess, hey beautiful. Did you miss me? Dadda missed you."  
I laugh and say, "She missed you too."  
He grabs a shopping bag I didn't notice before, as I was busy making out with him. He takes out beautiful dresses and toys and she claps her hands, and says, "Pwetty."  
I laugh again and say, "Charlie, you get new clothes for her almost every day! She'll grow out of them before she even gets to wear them, you know how fast kids grow." He just sticks his tongue out to me. She grabs the cushion she was playing with and stumbles off his lap. She sits between us and shakes his arm, says, "Dadda, Dadda!"  
He asks,"What is this, princess?"  
I say, "Watch. She's been playing with it all day."  
He watches with fascination and amusement as her face scrunches up in efforts of deflating the cushion, and looks at him expectantly as it inflates back up. She asks, "See?" He says, "Wow! That's so cool." He rubs his nose with hers and she giggles. She offers him the cushion and he copies her, and she grins and claps her hands and says, "Yay Dadda!" and Charlie looks at her with a look of pure devotion. She uses his arm for support, stands up and kisses his cheek, and he looks close to tears. He sits her on his lap again and peppers her with kisses. I scoot closer and put one arm around his shoulders and one arm around our daughter. Charlie looks at me and plants a kiss on my temple. We sit there in silence, drinking in the moment, acknowledging the fact that we are here, with our beautiful daughter, whom we love more than anything else in the world, except maybe each other.  
I decide to break the silence, "Charlie, you know what's going to happen two weeks from now?" He scrunches up his eyebrows trying to remember. His face brightens up. He tickles April and says, "It's my angel's birthday." He freezes and turns to look at me, and says, "We haven't planned anything."  
"Yes, we haven't. Do you want to do something about that?" I reply.  
"Yes, I absolutely want to do something about that. Just pass my phone over, it's right there," he says and points at the coffee table. I give it to him. He gives April to me (who doesn't seem very happy about it) "I'll be back, girls," he says and gives a kiss on both our foreheads, and leaves. I frown as he jogs out, I look at April and see her frowning too.  
"What do you think Daddy's up to?" I ask. She just says, "Dadda is gone". She starts yawning and I put her to bed. I come back to see Charlie sitting on the sofa with a magazine, smiling.  
"What are you up to?" I ask as I sit next to him.  
He puts his arm around me and says, "Nothing. Patrick called up. He wants April to stay over with him tonight, he's coming to pick her up at seven. So...we can..." He trails off.  
"We're on the same page, Charlie," I reply. He just smirks. April wakes up an hour later, and we play with her. Patrick comes at six thirty.  
April loves Patrick, and he adores her. When Patrick came, she crawled to him at top speed and he picked her up and did weird things to make her laugh and she squeaks, "Patty!" she is the only one who is allowed to call him that. He plops down on the sofa and says, "April is a little lonely, don't you think?"  
"Patrick, she's almost two. She's barely talking. Plus, Daddy Dearest," I point at Charlie,"never leaves her alone. So no, I don't think she is lonely."  
Patrick shrugs, "I think you should have another kid. Hopefully it'll be a boy this time and "Daniel Patrick Kelmeckis" will rise," he lifts his arms up dramatically.  
"We'll see," I say and we are silent for a while. Patrick says bye and we kiss April, and they go out.

**THIS IS THE LEMON, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ, SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLD CAPITAL BIT.**

I barely shut the front door when Charlie slams into me and pushes me against the door, kissing me sloppily. I don't take long to respond and slide my tongue against his lip, asking for entrance while one of my hands goes up his shirt and feels his hard abs and toned chest, and the other grabs his hair. His lips part and our tongues wrestle together, it still surprises me how good it feels. He picks me up, carries me to our room, and lays me down on the bed. I pull him on top of me and we keep kissing, my hand going up and down his chest. His hands go under my T-shirt and massage my breasts, sending a thousand volts of electricity through my body, and I moan his name loudly. He yanks off my shirt and I yank off his, and I trail kisses from his chest to his shoulder and collarbone, his neck, his cheek and finally his lips, making him moan. He copies me, and reaches behind to un-clasp my bra, throwing it off somewhere. He attaches his mouth on my right breast, and massages my left one with his hand, making me arch my back, letting him go deeper and moan loudly. He does the same to my other one making me moan repeatedly. His lips find my abdomen, kissing all the way down till he reaches my jeans button. He hastily removes my jeans, rubbing me through my panties, and I gasp. He removes them and throws them to some corner of the room. He parts my legs, kissing my inner thigh, and I moan again. He kisses my entrance, and rubs my clit, which makes me scream his name in pleasure. He inserts a finger in me, and starts thrusting in and out, gradually adding a second and a third. Our breathing becomes erratic, my moans and screams become louder and he gets faster. I scream out loud as I have my orgasm, and release my juices all over his fingers. He wipes them clean, and pulls off his pants and boxers. He whispers in my ear as he positions himself at my entrance, "We're not done yet." He enters me and I moan, and he starts thrusting in and out. He gains speed, and soon the room is filled with our moans and screams. We both come at the same time, and collapse. He pulls out of me, panting, and says, "Sam...that was..."  
"Amazing..." I finish. I look at him expectantly. He sees me and asks, "You want round two?" But I am already on top of him, he smiles and says, "Round two." And it begins again.

**YOU CAN READ NOW.**

I wake up early next morning, and find Charlie sleeping soundly, a small smile on his face, with his arms wrapped around me tightly. I glance at the clock, careful not to wake him, and it's eight in the morning. Patrick is coming in an hour with April, and we're spending the day together. I kiss him softly on the lips, and whisper, "Charlie, it's time to get up. Patrick will be here soon." He doesn't respond, but holds me tighter. I know he is awake, but is teasing me.  
I kiss him again, and he deepens it. I pull away and he frowns. I say, "Well, now that you're up, how about we clean up?" He sighs and we get up. We get ready and clean up the clothes thrown around last night, and the doorbell rings. We go get it together and see Patrick smirking and April squeaks, "Mama! Dadda!" We kiss her.  
"Hey Sam and Charlie. Did you guys have fuuuuuuuuuuuun?" He stretches the "fun" nice and long and suggestive. I feel relieved that April can't understand what he means. Charlie blushes and I say, "Yes, we did," I take April from his arms and kiss her and say, "did uncle Patrick trouble you?"  
"Patty is nice!" She reaches out to kiss him on the cheek.  
"See? He didn't. We had a blast! She didn't even wake me up at night!" Patrick says.  
"Yeah, she's no trouble at night," Charlie says, and kisses his daughter. We have breakfast together and talk. We go out the door and our day begins.

XXXXXXXLINEBREAKXXXXXXX

*April's birthday*

The last two weeks were a blur. Charlie has been hiding something from me, but I can't say I have been completely honest with him, either. I found out last week. He comes home late at night, smiling and goes to sleep. In the morning he goes before I wake up. I know he's doing something for April's birthday, but it would've been nice to take part. I decide to tell him the news today (April's birthday). I wake up in the morning to see Charlie changing into beige Bermuda shorts and a white v-neck T-shirt. He looks good, his T-shirt is well fitted, making his toned body look even better. I realise I am staring, and get up.  
"Good morning, Sam!" He says happily. I kiss him and wish him good morning and we go to April's room to wish her.  
We enter her room quietly, and look at her sleeping face. He puts an arm around me and pulls me close.  
"It's been two years already, can you believe it?" He whispers.  
"I know, I can't believe it. My baby's two," I whisper and start to cry a little. I half expect Charlie to get worried, but he just smiles at me with teary eyes, and holds me tighter. He knows it's the happy, proud kind of crying. Not the sad kind. I pick her up gently from her cot and kiss her head. Charlie puts the arm that's not around me, around her and kisses her. She stirs and opens her eyes, and smiles a little.  
"Happy birthday sweetheart," we say together.  
She blinks and says, "I love you!"  
"Did you hear that?" I look at Charlie, half laughing, half crying.  
"Yes. She just...she just...she said..." I find him at a loss of words. April again says, "Mama!" I start crying harder and say, "Yes baby, I'm here." Charlie kisses her and looks at me, crying a little and says, "She loves you." I nod. My baby just said she loved me. It seems like a small thing, but I feel like the happiest person in the world.  
We get April ready and have breakfast, and play with her for the rest of the morning. The doorbell rings and Charlie gets it, and Patrick comes in and sees me laughing and crying at the same time. He asks me if I'm okay, but I don't respond. The only thing that matters to me is my baby sitting on my lap, playing with my shirt.  
Charlie puts a hand on his shoulder and says, "Sam's okay. In fact more than okay. April just...she just said I love you to Sam."  
Patrick gasps and sits down on the couch, looking at April expectantly. She finally says, "I love you!" Patrick gasps again.  
"Yes sweetheart, I love you too," I say, and I start laughing and crying all over again. Charlie sits down beside me and we attack her with kisses. I look at Patrick, who smiles and mouths, "Congratulations", and I mouth back, "Thank you".  
He suddenly gets up and says, "Guys it's time to go!" Charlie gets up with him and offers me his hand.  
I take his hand and ask, "Where-where are we going?" Charlie covers my eyes with a blindfold and Patrick takes April. "You'll see. Just wait," Charlie says. They take me to the car and we drive off. It wasn't a very long ride, about half an hour long. They help me get out and we walk for five minutes.  
Two hands remove the blindfold and I gasp. It's a beautiful garden, covered with flowers, their smells mixing, but it's not irritating, it's soothing. April giggles as a butterfly flies around her, she tries to catch it with her little hands. All our friends and family are there, with a banner saying "Happy second birthday April!" I look at Charlie, "Did you plan this?"  
"I had help." Patrick raises his hand.  
"Did you like it?" Charlie asks.  
"I love it! I couldn't have done it better myself," I reply. I turn to April, who is still trying to catch the butterfly.  
I ask, "do you like it, April?" She looks around and says, "Pwetty! Dadda, see!" She shows him the flowers and everything, he kisses her. We walk towards everyone, and they cheer. Mary Elisabeth and Alice are also there. I hug them and turn to April, "April, do you want to say hi?"  
"Hi," she says shyly. Then she sees Mary Elisabeth and her face lights up, "Eli!" She can't say her name properly, so she just calls her Eli. They both kiss her on the forehead. I go around with her and meet everyone. My parents and Charlie's parents seem delighted to see their granddaughter.  
I find Charlie chatting with Bob and Patrick. I tap his shoulder and he gives me a kiss. We talk with everyone for a while, and I decide that it's time to tell him. I grab his arm, and point to the side. He follows me, with a confused expression on his face.  
He asks, "What's wrong, Sam?"  
"Charlie..." I trail off. It should've been easier to tell him.  
"Hey, is everything okay?" He asks, slightly worried.  
"Yeah, yeah. Everything's great. Okay. Listen, I'm pregnant," I say.  
"You're pregnant, are you sure?"  
"Yes, I did the test, Charlie. It was positive."  
"When-when did you find out?"  
"Last week," I feel a little scared. I hope Charlie doesn't get mad, because I didn't tell him. He's quiet for a while, his face emotionless.  
He looks a little dazed. He says, "Do you want another kid?"  
I think about it, and I realise I do want another kid. I say, no louder than a whisper, "Yes. Do you?"  
He smiles and says, "Yes." He puts his arm around my waist, pulls me closer and kisses me. He whispers against my lips, "Congratulations." I giggle. He takes me and April over to a bench, and sits April on his lap.  
"Hey princess, you're going to have a brother or sister soon," Charlie told her. She looks around and asks, "Where?" He looks at me, and we try not to laugh.  
"No April. Your brother or sister is in Mama's tummy, it will come out after nine months," he explains. She looks at me with a quizzical expression, I just smile at her. She bends down and kisses my stomach and I feel close to tears. Charlie kisses my cheek and we go back to the party. Charlie whispers in my ear, "Do you want to announce?"  
"I guess," I whisper back.  
"We'll announce after cutting the cake. Okay?"  
"Okay."  
We have lunch and soon it is time to cut the cake. Charlie asks for everyone's attention.  
"Hey everyone! We have something to tell you all." There are a few murmurs.  
"Sam and I... We're having a baby," he says, and a cheer rises, and I hear someone say, "take a break guys!" I can't decide who's redder, me or Charlie. They all pat us on our backs, and our parents say, "Another grandchild! Nothing could make me happier."  
We cut the cake together, and everyone sings with us.  
We wrap everything thing up, and drive home. Charlie doesn't seem to stop smiling. I couldn't have asked for a better day, or life.

**AN: the next one will be about her second pregnancy. I would like to thank AMBER for this suggestion, so thanks! I feel extremely awkward posting a lemony chapter, but I felt like doing one. The rating is M now, I don't know when I'll post the next lemon(if I do plan to). So PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 11

**AN: I'm back! Well, I never really went anywhere...but I have decided to write the second part of the two-shot because I'm kind of drained of writing so many Years Later chapters, but I'm not going on hiatus on that! I have to finish that story before school starts . In case you have forgotten what happened before, Charlie and Sam have a two-year-old daughter called April, and now they're having another kid. Yay! This one goes through their pregnancy, and how they deal with already having a young daughter to take care of. **

**So enjoy and review! **

**PS: I want to dedicate this to GABBYGRL247. I know you've been waiting for this for a long time, and I hope you like it :D**

Sam's PoV:

Charlie and I had our first doctor's appointment today. The doctor said everything was normal and I would start showing in about a month or something. I still had a worry in my head, and the way Charlie was holding my hand, I knew he shared the same worry too.

"There's a lesser chance of, um...miscarriage, right?" I asked.

"Sam, that was your first pregnancy, and like I said before a lot of women have miscarriages in their first time. You already have a healthy little girl, this one's going to be just fine, too," the doctor reassured me. She had told me the same things she said when I had April, to not lift heavy loads and walk around.

"Sam, we'll be fine. Don't worry," Charlie said, reading my thoughts.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?"

"It shows on your face."

A blush crept up my face and he said, "Now you're embarrassed."

"Stop that, it's creepy!" I said, covering my face. He just smiled and kissed my hand.

Patrick was babysitting April while we were gone, so we told him to hang out with us for the rest of the day.

April was magical, she really was. She had wavy brown hair like me...she got the waviness from Charlie, blue eyes like him, and she had inherited this beautiful smile from Charlie. The one he gave when he was being cute or something like that. When we walked into the living room, she crawled (she was just a minute away from walking, Charlie had a camera ready at all times) to us in record time and squealed, "Mama! Dadda!" I bent down and picked her up and said, "Hi sweetie, did you and Uncle Patrick have fun?" And Charlie kissed her forehead.

"Yes! He's nice," she stated, her expression was so adorable it made me want to cry. We walked over to the couch opposite to where Patrick was and sat down with April on my lap. Charlie did weird things that made her laugh.

"Your kid is the cutest baby on the planet. Being this cute should be illegal," Patrick said.

"You want my daughter to go to jail?" Charlie asked looking up. I stifled a laugh.

"No! That's not what I meant. Basically she is the most adorable little thing in this world," he corrected.

"That, she is. So what did you guys do while we were gone?" I asked, and Charlie went back to his little comedy show for his daughter.

"We played with her building blocks, and watched five seconds of a crappy movie," Patrick said.

"That sounds fun," Charlie cooed, which made April giggle.

"How did your appointment go? Everything good?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, the doc said everything's normal, and I'll start showing a little soon," I replied.

"Cool," he said nonchalantly. Though Charlie and I knew what he was thinking about.

"Don't worry, Patrick. We'll name our son after you, if we have one," Charlie said.

"I know that. Just making sure..." Patrick finished awkwardly. Charlie continued cooing and doing weird actions, it was getting on my nerves.

Finally I threw my hands up which made April jump, which made Charlie jump. "Sorry April." I kissed her head and gently rubbed her back. "Charlie, what are you doing? And how long do you plan to do it?"

"What? She likes it!" Charlie said pointing at her. I looked at her, and she just stared back blankly, as if we were the craziest people she had ever seen. We probably were.

"Dadda is funny," she stated flatly, as if I was an idiot to not see it. She crawled off my lap and slid on to Charlie's lap, and snuggled with him, and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. I admit I was a little hurt.

"She's going to break a lot of hearts," Patrick said smirking at me.

"Starting with mine," I said and sighed.

Charlie wrapped an arm around me and kissed me, and naturally I kissed him back. "She still loves me more than you," he said with a triumphant smile.

I was amused at his childishness, but I acted hurt and said, "You wound me, Kelmeckis."

"I was joking, Sam."

"Me too, Captain Obvious."

"It's times like these when I need to remind myself that you two are married," Patrick said.

I just stared, so did Charlie, so did April. I guess April stared because she didn't know what was going on, we stared because you just don't know what to say to things like that.

April started squirming in Charlie's lap, so he put her down, and we sat down on the floor too. We kept chatting away, occasionally glancing at April.

Patrick had said something random, and we were having an intense discussion about it. Then April walked out of- wait...walked?

"OH MY GOD SHE'S WALKING! GET THE CAMERA! GET THE CAMERA YOU IDIOT!" I screamed. Charlie and Patrick scrambled over to the coffee table, bumping their heads, and Charlie grabbed the camera.

He fiddled with it and shrieked, "IT WON'T TURN ON! WAIT! GOT IT!" He started videotaping it and we all clapped for April and encouraged her to go further. She finally fell down on my lap, but Charlie didn't stop recording.

He asked, "How do you feel about little April finally walking, Mama?"

I kissed her cheeks and said, "I feel amazing. I feel happy and I feel so proud! My little girl's growing up!" I may or may not have shed a tear or two of happiness.

"Wait until she hits her teens," Patrick said and we glared at him. He grinned and gave a thumbs up.

I asked Charlie, "How do you feel about April finally walking, Dadda?"

Patrick held the camera, and Charlie slid to the spot beside me. He looked at his daughter with pride and said, "I am the happiest person on the planet right now."

"Me too," I said and we kissed.

"For the record, since you both won't ask, I am very proud of my adorable niece right here. Love ya April!" Patrick said and waved to the camera.

We spent the rest of the day fawning over April and the strolls she decided to take every once in a while. It couldn't have been better.

_*six months later* _

I was pretty big now, as I was half way through my sixth month. April found it strangely amusing to find her mother getting fatter and fatter. One day, Charlie and I were sitting on our bed, with April sitting between us, and she moved so she was facing my belly. She stared at it with curiosity, kind of the way we were staring at her.

Charlie mouthed to me, "What is she doing?"

I mouthed back, "I don't know." He shrugged in response, and we went back to watching her. She put her tiny hand on my belly and stared rubbing and patting it. It was comforting but a little ticklish.

She looked at us, pointing at the belly and said, "Baby." We nodded. She went back to examining it. It was getting harder for me to suppress my smile. I glanced at Charlie, he was red from trying to control his smile, or laughter, I wasn't sure. She scowled, and patted my belly a little harder.

"What's wrong, princess?" Charlie asked.

She said again, "Baby."

"Yes sweetheart, the baby's in there," I said.

She stared, and said, "Indise?" I almost started crying at her cuteness.

"Not "indise," April. The baby's inside. Say it with Mama? Inside," I said the word slowly, so she would understand.

She scowled again, this time in concentration. "In-in..." Charlie pulled her back and put her on his lap. He moved closer so I could see her.

"You can do it, princess. Let's try again. In-side," I said again, and sat up.

She tried again, "In-in...inside." We grinned at her accomplishment, and Charlie kissed her forehead. I gave her a couple of kisses and Charlie said, "That's my girl! Can you say it one more time for me, princess?"

"In-side...in...side... Inside!" She said it a couple of more times and eventually she could say it confidentially without stopping or making mistakes. She jumped and squealed we just let her celebrate her latest feat. Eventually she got tired and sprawled all over Charlie's chest. He put his arms around her protectively and patted her back gently. When he was sure that she was asleep, he picked her up carefully and I got up with him. We walked to her room in silence, and put her in her cot. When we started to leave, Charlie stopped and turned back. I saw that April had grabbed hold of his finger. I could see his smile in the dark, and he crouched down and kissed her forehead gently. He stroked her hair for a while and then gently pried her fingers off. We tucked her in her blanket and walked out, and Charlie wrapped his arms around me. Looking at them back in April's room got me thinking, and a smile made its way to my face, as I thought about how in the world did I end up with Charlie as my husband and the father of my kids. We climbed in bed and Charlie took out his videocamera. He caught me staring and smiled, and put the videocamera back in the drawer. After a while he said, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking you're a really good dad."

"And you're a really good mom. But, really. What's on your mind?" He could be pretty persistent when he wanted.

"Us. It's crazy, isn't it? Who would've thought in school that we would end up here? Who would've thought that our plans about something permanent would actually come to life?"

"Yeah. The only thing I find crazy about all this is how the hell I managed to get you to marry me. I had a fair guess that our plans for something permanent would come true, one way or the other. It's like sometimes, you just know, that there are some things that will happen, you don't know how, or when, you just know that it can't not happen. I don't know why, or how I knew about us. I just did. We were unavoidable," Charlie said. I scooted closer to him and we wrapped our arms around each other.

"I suppose it makes sense in a strange and twisted way, I guess we'd tied our lives up together pretty damn strongly in your freshman year. Maybe if that didn't happen then this wouldn't have happened," I said, pointing between us.

"But it did happen. And I'm very glad that it did."

I looked up at him and smiled, and he stroked my hair and smiled back.

I whispered, "I love you, Charlie."

He whispered back, "I love you too, Sam." He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. We kissed softly for a few moments, but then Charlie moved and deepened the kiss, which made me smile against his lips. He turned me sideways so I was lying on my back, and hovered over me, never pulling away. I slid my hands under his shirt, and ran my hands over his torso. He pulled away from me for barely two seconds to take his T-shirt off, and his lips were back on mine. He moved his attention to my neck and collarbone, and then back on my lips, and his hand rubbed my belly, and a giggle I did NOT want him to hear escaped me. He pushed my T-shirt up and I sat up to pull it off. He kissed me repeatedly which made me giggle some more, it was embarrassing. His attention moved to other parts of my body, making me moan instead of giggle. We stripped each other off of the rest of our clothes and one thing led to another, and you know...some amazing things happened.

_*2 weeks later* _

Being pregnant was definitely not helping my mood. I was always snappy, even if somebody breathed too loudly I would start a war. I even fought with Charlie a couple of times, for reasons so stupid I'd rather not mention them. But he was really understanding and patient through my mood swings, even that annoyed me. Why couldn't he just yell back? Why did he have to be so understanding and make me feel guilty all the time? It was so unfair.

But one day, he did lose his patience. And he had a very good reason to.

April was fussing again, she would pretend to fly airplanes with her hand, but she wouldn't have her food. I waited for her to calm down, but she didn't. Finally, I lost it.

"Just have the damn food already! God, what is wrong with you?" I yelled. Naturally, April got scared and started crying. I didn't know that Charlie was watching everything, and I was surprised when he materialised in front of April. He picked her up, rubbed her back and said reassuring nothings in her ear. Her wailing eventually came down to soft sobs, and gradually those came down to slow and soft breathing as she fell asleep. Without one word he carried her to her room. He came back to the living room and said, "I understand that all this is having it's toll on your mind, but you didn't have to yell at her, Sam. She's just a baby."

I made a loud noise of frustration and said, "I know! I feel very bad and I know she's just a baby. But I lost it, okay? She was fussy and I was impatient and I snapped. I didn't want to yell at her."

"Sam, how is she supposed to know that she's not supposed to be fussy?"

I was getting angrier, but I knew that he had every right to say those things to me, and I would just be more of a jerk if I screamed at him for not liking his daughter being yelled at for no reason.

"I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to snap. Honest."

"Don't apologise to me. I'm just saying that you should not have yelled at her, and she got scared, and I didn't like that. So, when she wakes up, just talk to her. Okay?" He said calmly, and that meant he was seriously pissed off.

"Okay," I said. With that he walked away and back to April's room.

A couple of depressing hours later, Charlie came back to the living room with April, who wasn't crying, but she looked upset. Seeing her that way sent a sharp stab of pain and guilt to my heart. I was the one responsible for making my daughter upset. What was I thinking? I loved her more than anything in the world and I yelled at her for no reason. What kind of a mother was I? As all these thoughts flooded my head, a tear escaped my eye without my permission. I wiped it away before they could see me. Charlie sat down beside me and set April on his lap, and looked at me expectantly. I held my arms out for her, but she hesitated. I swear my heart shattered into tiny and sad little pieces right there.

"It's-it's okay, honey. Mama's not going to yell," I said shakily, but as gently as I could. She slowly crawled onto my lap and put her hands on my belly.

I kissed her forehead and hugged her as close as my belly would allow. "I'm sorry, April. I shouldn't have been a meanie cat." That's what she called mean people.

She scowled and looked up at me, and said, "Mama's not meanie cat." I smiled at her and said, "But Mama is sorry. Will you forgive me?" She got off my lap and stood up with my shoulders as support. She kissed my cheek, and that meant she had forgiven me. A couple of kisses and lots of smothering later, April was playing happily with her toys, having seemingly forgotten everything and we were sitting there and watching her. Charlie put his hand under my chin and turned my head to face him, and kissed me.

He whispered in my ear, "I wasn't wrong about you being a really good mom."

I smiled and said, "It's going to be crazy around here with two of them, isn't it?"

"Yes, I guess it might be. But I'm sure it's nothing both of us can't handle. We can plan things out, we can have shifts when the baby wakes up, and anyway, little April right here can sleep through a bomb, so that's one baby less to worry about at night. It's not going to any different than the last time, there's just going to be more cuteness and more innocent blabbering, I think I'm fine with that." I laughed, and put my head on his shoulder.

"Think about it, we're going to go through it all twice. The first word, the first step, the first day of kindergarten, first boyfriend or girlfriend," I said. Charlie stiffened at the thought of April having a boyfriend, which made me laugh again.

"Oh come on, Charlie. You know she's going to get a boyfriend at some point in her life, don't get all worked up about it."

"It's daddy instincts," Charlie defended.

"Daddy instincts?"

"It's a guy thing. We don't like it when our daughters get boyfriends," he said, as if it explained everything.

"Ooo-kay..."

"You see, the fact that the said boyfriend might hurt our girls is the most terrifying thought in the world. We don't want them to get hurt, that's all," he explained.

"She is going to get hurt, Charlie. Even I don't want her to, but that's how she'll learn to trust the right people, and that's how she'll learn to deal with bad stuff." I said, and he nodded solemnly.

"And anyway, isn't it way too early to think about all this?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, it is way too early," he said and smiled.

_*8th month of pregnancy* _

My third trimester was almost over, the baby could come anytime. We had more planning to do this time because we had April now, and we had to figure out how to manage her if my water broke at some insane hour. My mom offered to come and stay with us till the baby came, but we told her to not take such an inconvenience. But she insisted on coming so we agreed. The plan was that mom would stay with her while we were up at the hospital, and Charlie would keep giving her updates regularly, so she could plan out her visits.

We had put April to bed, and we settled into bed for the night. But I was feeling a little...excited, so I pulled Charlie in for a make out session. He was getting to the good part when I felt the familiar and painful sensation in my uterus.

Slightly out of breath, I pulled away from him (which was disturbingly hard) and said, "Charlie, I hate to cut this short but it's time to go." We did everything that we did last time, which included me yelling at him a couple of times. The pain just kept getting worse. I thought I would be better equipped to handling it the second time around, but it was as bad as the last time. Charlie quickly rushed to the guest room where mom was, and told her we were going to the hospital. The car ride was quite uneventful apart from the occasional groans and screams of labor pain.

We arrived at the hospital and asked for the doctor while Charlie checked us in. The doctor wheeled me away to prep me for the delivery. The pain was blinding now, it was like my stomach was being crushed with two big and bad trucks. I had successfully reached the screaming and howling with pain stage when Charlie came in and grabbed my hand.

"Sam, you've done this before, and you can do it again. I need you to push as hard as you can, okay?" The doctor said. I didn't reply, but did as she told me, and broke Charlie's hand into pieces in the process. I felt a familiar calloused hand wipe the sweat and tears off my face as I heard someone say, "You can do it, love. You're so brave. It'll be over soon, I promise. And we'll get to hold our baby soon." Somehow, these words gave me power or will or whatever you want to call it, and I pushed as hard as I could, and just when the pain seemed to reach its peak, it went away. Just like that. I knew what that meant, but I was too tired to think or do anything really. Charlie wiped my face and and gave me a soft kiss and whispered, "I love you."

Even though I was too tired to talk, I whispered back weakly, "I-I love... I love you too." He just stroked my hair and stared at me lovingly. Looking at the stillness of his features and his eyes, and the hair stroking made me sleepy, but I couldn't drift off without seeing my baby. So I held onto my consciousness with a death grip. The doctor came in with a bundle of blankets and said, "Congratulations! It's a boy!"

I smiled and looked at Charlie, who looked like he'd won the lottery or something, and whispered, "Dan-Daniel." He grinned at me and scooped me up in his arms, and I laughed weakly.

I whispered in his ear, "Congratulations."

He kissed my neck and whispered back, "You too." I pulled back and looked at the doctor expectantly. She nodded and handed me the little wailing bundle. I moved the blanket down a little because it was covering his face, which was red from crying. He had a tuft of black hair, and bright blueish-green eyes, and my first thought was, "He's going to charm all the ladies with those eyes." I rocked him back and forth in my arms, while sobbing quietly. Charlie wrapped an arm around me and I turned to look at him. He was staring at him with so much love; just looking at him made me melt in a puddle of goo.

I said quietly, "He's beautiful."

Charlie kissed my head and said, "He is."

We just sat there quietly and looked at our newborn son. I thought of so many things I could have said, but the moment was so beautiful I didn't want to shatter it by speaking. I didn't think anything needed to be said about anything. We were together, with our son. And that was enough.

**AN: yay it's done! This was really hard to write, so I hope all of you out there, especially GABBYGRL247 liked it. **

**You know what's next... REVIEW!**


End file.
